


The Journey Begins

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-24
Updated: 2004-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Stargate the movie, Children Of The GodsSUMMARY : SG-1’s first off world adventure after The Enemy Within (the one they embarked on at the end of the episode)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Journey Begins

##  The Journey Begins

##### Written by ETS   
Comments? Write to us at [SpeedNN@aol.com ](mailto:SpeedNN@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS : Stargate the movie, Children Of The Gods 
  * SUMMARY : SG-1’s first off world adventure after The Enemy Within (the one they embarked on at the end of the episode) 
  * RATING: PG Action/Adventure; H/C, Angst 



* * *

Captain Samantha Carter busied herself with re-checking the various supplies stored in her vest pockets.  She did it to hide her excitement and avoid becoming mesmerized by the activating Stargate towering before her.  Reminded of her totally unprofessional reaction to her first view of the shimmering alien ring, Sam vowed never to embarrass herself in such a manner again, especially with her new CO as witness.  She had been attached to the Pentagon for nearly a year when Catherine Langford, in a last desperate attempt to keep the Stargate Program operating, had recruited Doctor Daniel Jackson in one final attempt to translate the unusual hieroglyphs carved on the cover stone found at Giza.  His brilliant intuitive deduction of discovering the unknown pictographs were, in fact, rudimentary representations of constellations had finally broken the ‘gate code.  She was absent from the mountain when the Stargate rumbled into activation and the first expedition, lead by Colonel O’Neill, journeyed through the wormhole to Abydos. 

Sam grinned as the seventh chevron locked into place. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She was here now and vowed to do whatever was required from her to ensure this program succeeded.  

Her inventory completed the moment the wormhole kawooshed opened.   Losing her military demeanor, Sam stared with open wonder at the rippling event horizon, mentally postulating and theorizing the science to explain this phenomenon. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She glanced at the man standing silently to her right.   Doctor Daniel Jackson was uncharacteristically still, his attention fixated on the wormhole.   Sam wondered what he was thinking.   Perhaps hoping this trip would be the one where he found his kidnapped Goa’ulded wife.  The mop-haired archeologist still looked like a civilian dressed in military fatigues, totally out of place.  Sam, however, admired him and his brilliant intellect. The two scientists had already conducted several stimulating conversations concerning the Stargate and the realization of the existence of a network of gates scattered throughout the galaxy, maybe even the universe.   Doctor Jackson sought only knowledge and his missing wife and brother-in-law.  He possessed not a shred of academic jealously.  Sam hoped their working relationship would be a fruitful one.   Whatever Colonel O’Neill had done, or said, to Doctor Jackson a week ago apparently had worked. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  The man was physically better and was taking care of himself, with a lot of prodding by the CO to be reminded to go to sleep and at least attempt to eat three proper meals a day.  The linguist had agreed to remain a member of SG-1 working with the alien warrior Teal’c.  Knowing the Jaffa had been directly involved in the Goa’ulding of Doctor Jackson’s wife, Sam was very curious to know how the colonel had managed to manipulate the civilian into such a pact.

Sam gazed in awe at the silver blue rippling event horizon encircled by the stone ring.  Swallowing to keep her insides from fluttering too much, she stood at stiff attention when Colonel O’Neill and General Hammond marched into the Embarkation Room. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She would prove to her new CO she deserved to be a member of SG-1.  Sam had not made the best first impression with her feminist bravado diatribe during their initial mission briefing.   She felt, however, her actions on Chulak had gone a long way in demonstrating her abilities to the colonel, confident she was making progress with her new CO.

“Colonel, is SG-1 ready to ship out?” Hammond asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Then you have a go for a standard recon mission to P3575.”

How can that be, Sam wondered. Where was Teal’c?  Did the Jaffa’s continued absence mean he wasn’t coming with them after all?  Her question was answered when the blast doors slid open and the alien warrior entered. style="mso-spacerun: yes">   He was dressed in field fatigues, holding his staff weapon in one hand with a helmet tucked under the other arm.

“Reporting as ordered,” he declared standing at attention.

Sam grinned as O’Neill leaned over and softly said, “Sir.”   The colonel indicted the waiting general  “Sir.”

“Sir,” Teal’c obediently repeated.

The alien warrior was learning.  General Hammond favored him, all four of them, Sam noted, with a paternalistic smile.  “Welcome aboard, son.”

The colonel smiled as well, guiding the Jaffa to stand to his left at the base of the ramp.

“The MALP reports conditions on the planet are favorable,” Sam dutifully informed her CO.  The four members of SG-1 stood aligned before the active Stargate.

“Well,” O’Neill said. He took the first step onto the ramp, Sam and her two male teammates dutifully following the colonel’s lead.

_Here we go_  Sam thought.  _SG-1’s first off-world mission._ /  Without hesitation, she entered the fluid event horizon, sensing Doctor Jackson beside her.

She emerged at the other end stumbling from the wormhole onto a cracked obsidian paved stone platform.  She fell to her knees and was jostled by Doctor Jackson as he emerged as ungracefully as she.   Grumbling to her immediate left, located the colonel who quickly rose to his feet hiding any embarrassment he may have felt from his graceless arrival. Teal’c stood straight and tall, staff weapon held before him, as he intently scanned their immediate surroundings.

“Teal’c, is there a secret to exiting the gate without falling flat on your face every time?” Sam asked rising to her feet, quickly adjusting her helmet before dusting off her vest and BDUs then checking her gun for damage.

“You will learn with experience, Captain Carter,” the warrior stated continuing his recon.

“Great.   I just hope I don’t break something while I’m learning.”  Sam held her gun before her, conducting her own surveillance of their arrival site.   It looked amazingly like Colorado.   A lush covering of deep green hued conifer like trees blanketed the immediate area in all directions, Sam noted during her three sixty circuit.  In the distance she could differentiate the peaks of mountains, their bluish tips thrust into the equally pale bluish sky.  The temperature was moderate, as the MALP had detected, probably high fifties or low sixties.   A pock marked black stone lined path lead from the gate to several tumbled piles of ebony hued boulders and smaller sized rocks before snaking into the forest and disappearing.   An odd thought niggled in her brain.   Despite the healthy vegetation surrounding them, the place seemed eerily desolate, devoid of …something.

“At least it’s not as cold as Chulak,” O’Neill commented, chasing the odd thoughts from her mind.

“I noted that also, sir.  I think my computer calculations dealing with the stellar drift factor may have corrected the freezing problem we encountered from our journey to Abydos and Chulak.”

“Great news, Captain.”

The ensuing silence was punctuated by several loud sneezes.

“Bless,” the colonel offered not wavering from his own visual survey.   

Sam grinned but didn’t look at the civilian as she heard him blowing his nose.   No need to embarrass him further.   

“Now if you can find a calculation to help Daniel’s allergies---“ O’Neill began before he was interrupted.

“O’Neill.”

At the call, both Sam and the colonel turned to Teal’c. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He was standing stiffly, a look of discomfort on his stoic, but frowning, face.  Carter noted he was wearing the helmet and not looking at all pleased to be doing so.

“I do not wish to wear this bowl on my head,” the Jaffa declared.

Sam prevented her giggles from erupting by deliberately focusing on her booted feet. She had to admit, Teal’c had a point.  He looked ridiculous.

“You know, Teal’c,” O’Neill began, “you’re right.  It’s just not you.”

Teal’c removed the helmet and Sam detected a hint of relief on his impassive face.  The colonel took the helmet and clipped it to the Jaffa’s backpack.

A renewed round of sneezing, sounding distant, garnered their attention.   

“Oh, fer crying out loud!” O’Neill muttered.  “Damnit, Daniel! Did I say you could just wander off!” he shouted at their isolated fourth.  “You two stay here,” he ordered.

Hiding a smile, Sam watched her irritated CO stomp off the broken edged stone platform on which the Stargate sat.  While they had been occupied with Teal’c’s helmet, Doctor Jackson had begun his own investigation using the distraction to wander away to study a badly cracked and splintered glassy black something standing about fifty yards from the gate.  His renewed sneezing had aided in locating him.  

Sam moved to the DHD, the dial home device as she and Doctor Jackson had christened them, and noted it appeared to be functional.  Or as functional as she could determine having only seen two of the devices so far, she amended.  Satisfied, Sam conducted a quick survey of the MALP probe and noted it was undamaged.   They could take it back with them when their mission was completed.  The probes were expensive.  It was prudent and SOP to return as many as possible to the SGC for reuse.

Her musings were interrupted by the boisterous arrival of Colonel O’Neill sheparding and scolding their protesting, wayward archeologist.   

“Now, don’t run off again.  I’ve told you about this before.  We arrive on the planet the first thing you do is check the DHD. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  See if you’ll be able to get us home this time.   Carter, Teal’c and I will do the threat assessment.”

“Look around us, Jack.  There isn’t any threat,” Daniel complained.

“Daniel,” O’Neill said in a tone indicating he didn’t want to hear excuses.   

Sighing in resignation, Daniel removed his pocket-sized notebook and studied the DHD.  He made some notations then nodded his head, one hand reaching up to hold the oversized helmet in place.   “Yes, the coordinates are here.   This,” he pointed to a unique symbol, “ is the point of origin.  It’s the only one I don’t recognize.”

“So, more evidence to support our theory each planet has its own unique symbol on both the DHD and the Stargate to indicate its point of origin.”   Sam added.

“Yes, apparently.”

“Ahh, whatever.  Well,” O’Neill slowly turned around in a tight circle.  Slow spin completed, he faced the archeologist.  “Daniel, dial up the gate.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re going home.”

“What!?   Why?  We just got here.”

“Yeah, and from what I see of here,” O’Neill began in explanation, “there’s nothing of use, interest or value to us and our objectives.”

“How can you say that?” Daniel protested.  “Didn’t General Hammond tell us to conduct a standard recon of the planet?”

“Those were his orders, Daniel. Nice to see you were paying attention,” O’Neill quipped.

“So,     your definition of standard reconnaissance is to arrive, take a look around the Stargate vicinity and go home?   What good will that do?”

“Daniel, I don’t see anything indicating anyone is here, or has been here for a long time, including Apophis.  This is a bust and  we should go home.”

“No, Jack,” Daniel refused his posture stiffening.  

“No, Jack?” the colonel repeated, his own stance becoming equally stiff.

Instead of backing down, Daniel continued with his arguments. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “The Abydonians were not living around the pyramid landing platform.  Their mining operation was quite a distance from the gate.  The gate on Chulak was incorporated into a stone ring. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  We didn’t discover the city until we were taken there.   If we had gone home either time, look at what would have never been discovered.  I’m right on this, aren’t I, Captain Doctor?” Daniel implored, seeking support.

Sam was speechless unsure of how far she was allowed to question the orders of her CO.  Actually, she was rather amazed the colonel had allowed Doctor Jackson to openly question and defy his order to leave.

“Well, Captain?” O’Neill prompted. 

Sam’s muteness morphed into astonishment.  Apparently, Colonel O’Neill was granting her permission to speak freely.  “Ah, well, sir, I have to agree with Doctor Jackson’s arguments.”  O’Neill’s impatient look shifted from the civilian to her.   Sam swallowed and continued.   “We do have provisions for two to three days.  We were ordered to conduct a standard recon of the planet.  Since we’re here, we may as well take a look around.  Sir.”  Sam stood at attention not wavering under her CO’s hard look thinking she may have just destroyed her participation in the Stargate program and SG-1.

“There appear to be structures of some type in the distance, O’Neill.”   Teal’c punctuated his declaration by pointing his staff weapon.

O’Neill’s hard stare shifted from Carter to the direction Teal’c indicated.   He removed his sunglasses and squinted.   “Are you sure? I don’t see anything but trees.” O’Neill declared.

“They are present,” the Jaffa insisted.  “The prim’ta I carry enhances my eyesight.”  

“Have you been to this planet before, Teal’c?” Sam ventured still watching her CO for his reaction.

“I have not.”

“There, you see,” Daniel declared.  “That should be justification enough for us to continue.”

Sam considered if, in his archeological excitement of exploring the ruins, Doctor Jackson was aware he had agreed with Teal’c.  Then she wondered eying the Jaffa, if Teal’c had spoken of seeing the distant ruins because he wished to support the archeologist’s quest for knowledge.  She suddenly realized, there was a lot of manipulating going on here beneath the surface.

“Okay.   You’ve convinced me,” O’Neill capitulated, a little too quickly Sam suspected.

“Great,” Daniel proclaimed jumping off the platform and heading to the object he had been studying earlier, muttering about “really needing a camcorder.”

“Daniel!” O’Neill shouted to the archeologist’s retreating back.   Shaking his head in exasperation, he looked skyward.  “Never should have negotiated with the civilian,” he muttered.   

“Sir?” Sam ventured.

“Nothing, Captain.”  He focused on the remainder of his team.  “Teal’c,” the soldier pointed toward the distant linguist.  “Go keep an eye on Daniel, will you?

Teal’c’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.  “Keep an eye?” he repeated.  “I do not understand, O’Neill.”

“Sorry.   That’s Tau’ri speak for go guard Daniel’s six while he’s hyperventilating over those rocks.” style="mso-spacerun: yes">  The perplexed look deepened on Teal’c’s face.   “Right.  Six, his ass, you know,” O’Neill patted his own behind to emphasize his explanation.

The confused lines vanished from Teal’c’s face.  “As you wish, O’Neill.”  Hefting his staff, the Jaffa strode in long strides quickly closing the distance between himself and the oblivious doctor.

“Yeah, learned my lesson on Abydos.  You don’t keep Daniel nearby, he gets himself into trouble.”

Realization dawned.  “The mastadge incident you wrote in the Abydos mission report,” Sam clarified. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She knew memorizing the colonel’s report of the first Stargate mission would be useful information to reference. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She also hoped it would provide her with some insight to the personalities of two of her new teammates who had experienced and survived that first historic mission.

“That would be it.”  O’Neill slipped his sunglasses onto his face then gestured with his left hand.   “Shall we, Captain?   Ladies first.”

Sam noted the impish expression on her CO’s face and stepped off the platform.   The two soldiers strolled leisurely but alertly toward their two teammates.

Sam mulled over the colonel’s quick capitulation to Doctor Jackson’s demands.   With a flash of insight, the reason became clear.  Glancing toward her new CO, Carter nodded her head knowingly.  She knew she was right.

“Captain?” O’Neill queried, never turning his shade covered eyes to her.   “Care to share?”

_How did he know?_ Sam wondered.  The colonel was full of surprises.  “Well, sir, permission to speak frankly.”

“Captain, consider it an open order to always speak frankly. style="mso-spacerun: yes" >  I can follow frank speak over science speak.”

“Yes, sir.  You never intended to abort this recon mission, did you,” she declared, confident.

“As long as we don’t encounter anything threatening, no.”

“You want the four of us  to bond as a unit.”

“That obvious is it.”

“No, sir.  Very subtle.”

“That’s me, Mister Subtle.  I have no delusions, Captain. This will not be a walk in the park for any of us, especially for Daniel and Teal’c.”

“I know, sir.  Teal’c and I haven’t gotten familiar with each other yet.  I mean, I’m still awed by the fact he is a live, breathing alien, not born of Earth.   It’s one of my wildest fantasies come true,” Sam gushed.  She abruptly realized she was babbling and being very un-soldier like.  This was not the way to impress her new CO. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Ah, sorry, sir.  I didn’t..”

“Don’t apologize, Captain.  I still haven’t quite worked my inferior brain around the reality of gate travel yet myself.”

Sam glanced to the older soldier.  There was no way she would ever think of Colonel O’Neill as unintelligent.   You didn’t serve in the Air Force for over twenty years, with most of that service in Black Ops, if you were stupid.   She guessed he used that “less knowledgeable act” as a ruse to keep everyone, friend or foe, from learning of his true nature and just how much Intel he did know.

“Well, I could explain the science to you,” Sam offered. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  At a disapproving glance from her CO, she decided maybe not. “Yes, sir,” she said to O’Neill’s unspoken refusal. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Well, I really like Doctor Jackson. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He’s brilliant, is the best word I can find to describe him..  I’m in awe of how his mind works.  I hope you can find a way to keep us together.”

“Yeah.   Daniel has every right to be angry with Teal’c, though he knows his hatred should be directed to that snaky bastard Apophis.  Eventually, he’ll realize Teal’c isn’t seeking his forgiveness.  Teal’c knows he’s wronged Daniel. He declared he’d do anything to get Sha’re and Skaara back. That, and what he did on Chulak, is enough proof for me to trust him.”

“I’m willing to help in anyway I can, sir,” Sam volunteered realizing she meant it.

“Thanks, Captain.  I may need you to help me referee.”

Sam nodded.  The two soldiers were only seconds away from rejoining their teammates.  Daniel was kneeling in the alien blue green vegetation next to an oblong object comprised of the same shiny black rock as the others.   Smaller, razor edged fragments were littered around the object.  The archeologist was furiously writing on the tiny pages of the pocket notebook while muttering under his breath.  Teal’c towered protectively behind the kneeling man, alert and vigilant.   Doctor Jackson suddenly stood and bumped into the Jaffa’s mass.  Startled, the linguist spun around and stumbled away from Teal’c.

“God!” he exclaimed.  “What the hell are you doing!! Get away from me!!”

“I was commanded by O’Neill to observe your ass, DanielJackson,” Teal’c calmly answered.

The declaration momentarily confused Doctor Jackson. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “What?”

The colonel was correct, Sam thought, not a walk in the park.   She saw fear, disgust and puzzlement flit across the doctor’s face as he stared, open mouthed at Teal’c.  

“Teal’c, remind me to explain Tau’ri slang to you, okay,” O’Neill smoothly interjected.

Daniel noted the colonel’s arrival and hustled over to stand behind and to the right of the soldier, effectively using O’Neill as a physical shield.   His left hand lifted to readjust the crooked helmet on his head.  

“Daniel, anything?” O’Neill asked.

“Ah, well, yes and no.”  Keeping a wary eye on the impassive Jaffa, Daniel pointed to the objects.   “The inscriptions in the rock are a combination of Egyptian hieroglyphs and something else…”

“They are the marks of the false gods,” Teal’c interjected.

“Mark of the gods?” Daniel repeated, fascinated.  “You mean writing?  Goa’uld writing?”

“Yes.”

“Can you read it?” Daniel asked excitedly.  

Sam noted Doctor Jackson’s earlier anxiety over Teal’c’s presence had momentarily faded.

“I can.  As First Prime, I was instructed and permitted to comprehend the marks of the false gods, as were the priests most loyal to Apophis.  Knowledge of the marks is denied to all others.”  

“Really?   I, ah, suppose that makes sense, to keep the Jaffa enslaved.  That’s why Ra banned writing on Abydos.  It’s a common tactic. Withhold knowledge from the masses to keep them subjugated.   Do you know what this means, Jack?” he asked moving to stand before the CO, his excitement apparent.

“No.   What,” came the nonchalant reply.

“If we can learn the Goa’uld language, decipher their writing….There could be a way.  The Abydonians understood Ra when he spoke.  Ra was speaking a derivation of ancient Egyptian.  It would be like a modern Rosetta Stone.  I could associate Abydonian worlds to their Goa’uld counterparts and…”

“Whoa, whoa, Daniel,” O’Neill said, holding one gloved hand up, signaling for silence.  “Remember to breathe, okay.  That’s very interesting and you can research it all you like when we get back to the base.”   

“Oh, right, right.”

“This appears to be an ancient dialect,” Teal’c observed. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He leaned toward the damaged statue, the dark skin of his forehead furrowing around the golden emblem.  He straightened and addressed O’Neill.  “I believe I can familiarize myself with time.”   

“Great,” O’Neill proclaimed.  “Then you can help Daniel.”

“Um…no,” Doctor Jackson quickly interrupted.  “I can do it myself.”  

Sam noted the archeologist’s earlier excitement of discovery was gone. She’d never seen Doctor Jackson blatantly rude.  Somehow, it didn’t seem to fit his personality.   She glanced to Teal’c catching a flicker of disappointment before his face became impassive once more.   Ouch, rude and hurtful.

“Fine,” the colonel snapped.  “It was just a suggestion.  I repeat my question.   Anything interesting?”

“Ah, well, the statues,” the archeologist waved a hand towards the black objects lying in the overgrowth. 

“Statues?” O’Neill queried, frowning.  “They look like black rocks to me.”

“They were statues at one time,” Doctor Jackson clarified. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Obviously, they’ve been damaged. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Jack, can we request camcorders be included in our field gear?   I can record more information that way to study later at the base.”

Maybe.   Daniel, the rocks,” an exasperated O’Neill guided the conversation back to the original topic.

“Doctor Jackson,” Sam called. Her booted foot tapped a larger chunk of the black stone separated from the clustered boulders.  “This may have been part of the statue’s head.”

Daniel walked over, deliberately placing space between himself and Teal’c to join her.  He knelt down and studied the partially damaged head.  To Sam it looked like a stylized representation of a dog, with a long pointed snout and one overlarge upright ear.  The remainder of the face was sheared away, the glassy black rock showing signs of melting.

“It’s Anubis, the jackal headed god of the dead,” the archeologist announced.

“I have heard of Anubis.” 

At Teal’c’s declaration the three humans focused on him. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Am I not to share my knowledge of the Goa’uld,” he continued, apparently confused by their reaction.

“Yes, you’re to share your knowledge,” Daniel said quickly averting his eyes from the Jaffa.  “What can you tell us?”

“Anubis was a minor system lord who was banished by Ra over one thousand of your years ago.”

“But this destruction didn’t happen a thousand years ago,” Daniel countered.

“You are correct, DanielJackson.  Anubis returned from his banishment and challenged Ra. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Ra defeated him although the body of Anubis, neither host nor symbiont, was ever found.  Ra declared his first prime to be called Anubis.  It was said Ra would have his Jaffa wear the helmets of those Goa’uld he had defeated to demonstrate his supremacy over the System Lords.”

“Think I met the guy on Abydos.  Hope he delivered my message to King Tut before the bomb blew him to pieces,” the colonel commented wryly.

“You were among those at Abydos who destroyed Ra?” Teal’c asked, astonishment in his words.

“Yeah, that would be us,” O’Neill declared smugly.

“Apophis declared he was responsible for Ra’s demise.”

“That makes sense I guess.  So this planet was once ruled by Anubis,” Daniel stated.  “That’s what the hieroglyphs say,” he added pointing to the inscribed shards at his feet.  “It mentions a place…” he flipped the pages in the palm sized notebook, “ Ah, here it is.   Amduat.  Could be the ruins of a citadel I suppose.”

“Maybe those ruins Teal’c saw,” Sam offered helpfully.

“Yeah, could be.”

“Okay, kids.”  The colonel shifted the rifle in his hands.  “Which way?” 

“Well, the ruins are in that direction,” Daniel pointed. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “And there’s a path.” His finger moved to indicate a barely discernable track way bisecting the overgrowth snaking through the dense forest.

“Path, huh,” O’Neill said with skepticism.  “Okay, Teal’c, you take point.  Daniel next.  Carter and I will cover our six.”

Daniel shuffled uneasily.  “Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“Can’t Captain Doctor go second.  I’d rather…”

“Daniel.   Who is the team leader here?”

“You are.”

“Who gives the orders?”

“You do.”

“Get your ass second in line.”  O’Neill’s swiftly elevated index finger prevented any further vocal protests from the scientist.  “Not another word.”   Daniel’s open mouth clicked shut but his look clearly translated this discussion was not over. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “The longer we dawdle here, the less time you have for crawling over your rocks,” O’Neill clarified.

“Artifacts.” Doctor Jackson corrected, glaring at the CO.  Sam watched his glare flick to Teal’c before directing it toward the ground.  “Okay.” he muttered, surrendering.

Satisfied, O’Neill waved Teal’c forward.  The Jaffa silently obeyed, staff weapon held before him, his head swiveling to and fro as he scanned the area they approached.  Daniel reluctantly followed but was immediately distracted by newly revealed chunks of black rock along the path.

“Sir?” Sam prompted.

“I know, Captain.  Lucky thing I’m a patient man.”

Sam didn’t comment allowing her CO to move ahead of her. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  A few seconds lapsed and she began walking, concentrating on her assigned task to cover their six as the group of four explorers traveled the overgrown path, its boundary marked by the pedestals of the damaged Anubis statues.  

When they encountered each marker, Doctor Jackson would rush over and become engrossed in studying them.  Colonel O’Neill would constantly interrupt the scientist’s exploration and encourage the archeologist to move by scolding, insistent shoves on the large pack covering the linguist’s back or by hooking his fingers in the civilians jacket collar and pulling him toward their path.

Keeping alert to their alien surroundings, Sam observed the interaction of the two men and grinned.  The spectacle reminded her of a father disciplining an overexcited son as they embarked on some new adventure.  Sam suddenly wondered on her analysis and realized she knew absolutely nothing of her new CO’s private life.  Of course, she amended quickly, pausing to scrutinize one of the less damaged statues, she hadn’t been as forthcoming about her private life to her new teammates either.   As far as she knew, only General Hammond, an old acquaintance of her father’s, was privy to her family background.   For the time being, she’d rather keep the status quo.  She hoped she and her new teammates would have plenty of time to get to know each other better.

Sam resumed walking when the voice of her agitated CO garnered her attention.

“Daniel!”

“But Jack,” the archeologist pleaded as O’Neill hauled him to his feet pulling via the scientist’s backpack.

“Don’t but Jack me.  You’ll have plenty of time to sight see once we get to those ruins.  Now, move,” he insisted gently pushing Doctor Jackson forward.

“Colonel,” Daniel continued reluctantly moving forward.

“Showing respect for my rank won’t work either.”

“I thought my job on this team was to learn of the cultures we’ll encounter.   How can I do that if you won’t let me study the artifacts,” Daniel continued his argument.  “How can I provide you with any useful information?”

“I’m not interested in these rocks.  I am interested in the city, or whatever.”  

“Really?”

“Yes, Daniel, really,” O’Neill confirmed.  “As you so eloquently stated earlier, everything we’ve learned so far of the Goa’uld was discovered in cities.  Abandoned or not, there may be weapons technology. Our primary mission, remember?”

“Then why were you ordering us to leave?”

“Daniel, you think too much.  Now stop talking.  We have to catch up with Teal’c.”

With that, O’Neill increased his pace ushering Daniel ahead of him and effectively ending any further conversation.  Sam did the same, noticing, Teal’c had, in fact, gotten quite a distance ahead of them.  He stood on the top of a rise, his impressive form silhouetted against the pale blue alien sky framed within a break in the forest. 

Her gaze shifted to span the surrounding dense, almost oppressive conifer growth.  Her surveillance did not detect anything dangerous lurking within the immediate area. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Sam reminded herself something didn’t quite seem right.   Something was missing from this picture and she should be wary and prepared for any surprises. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  

Hurrying her pace, she rejoined her three teammates.  As a group, SG-1 stood on the rise,  silent and unmoving, awed by the vista before them.   

“We have arrived, O’Neill,” Teal’c proclaimed.

_Have we ever_ Sam thought, impressed.  The view before them was incredible:  an alien city, or what was left of one.  Built from the same glassy black rock as the damaged statues, the buildings all displayed evidence of the bombardment, which had devastated the citadel.   Huge craters pockmarked the area, rubble was blasted everywhere.  Very little structure wise remained standing.  Even so some buildings were still partially intact, including what appeared to be a ruined pyramid.  Knowing Doctor Jackson’s field of expertise was Egyptology and linguistics, she guessed that would be his first choice for exploration.  The surrounding vegetation had also invaded the destroyed city as evidenced by patches of greenish blue shrubs and grasses dotting the area.

“Wow,” was all Doctor Jackson could say his one word declaration rousing the others from their stupor.

“Yeah, I guess Ra was pissed.  Right, Teal’c?” the colonel asked the Jaffa.

“In battle, the gods destroy those who are their enemies, those who dare to challenge their power.”

“False gods, Teal’c.” O’Neill reminded.  “ Okay, kids, let’s find a place to set up camp,” the CO ordered.   He tilted his head upward, noticing the position of the sinking sun.  “Looks like night’s coming.  I want our camp established and secured before it gets dark.” style="mso-spacerun: yes" >    

“Jack, I’ll go…” Daniel began both talking and moving. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  His forward progress was halted by O’Neill’s tug on his jacket collar.

“Set up camp first.  Get a good night’s sleep, then you can explore tomorrow.”  Daniel turned his head prepared to speak but O’Neill removed his shades and gave the archeologist a hard look.  “Don’t argue with me on this.  You know the procedure.  It’ll all still be here tomorrow waiting for you.”

Sam observed Doctor Jackson reluctantly acquiesce to the colonel’s commands. His gaze scanned the ruins before them, a longing to begin his search for knowledge in his blue eyes.

“O’Neill is correct,” Teal’c offered in support of the CO. Daniel gave him an annoyed glance then returned to observing the ruined vista before them. “That location may suit our needs, O’Neill.”  

The Jaffa pointed to a meadow like area, surrounded by the jagged columns of what was once possibly a temple.  Sam assessed the location and decided Teal’c had chosen wisely. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  It was a sheltered area but also one they could easily defend if need be.

“Good.   I agree.  Let’s go kids.” O’Neill lead the way, carefully stepping over and around the rubble strewn area moving slowly down the overgrown causeway leading into the citadel.  Daniel quickly fell in step behind him keeping very close to the officer. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Sam nodded to Teal’c to go next.  He bowed his head slightly and did so, staff weapon hefted and primed for use.  Sam again brought up their six.  Well, their first day as SG-1 had gone rather smoothly she thought.  A few glitches but that was to be expected.  Having bought into Colonel O’Neill’s idea of the four of them becoming a well functioning team, Sam wanted SG-1 to succeed as much as he did.

****

The last rays of the pale yellow alien sun were fading when the four explorers settled in for the night.  They   laid out their bedrolls, gotten a fire started by foraging for the native wood scattered about, and consumed their MREs.  The four had eaten in silence each apparently lost in their own thoughts on the discoveries of their brief exploration of P3575.  Teal’c had once again resumed his sentinel status, standing motionless just behind and to the left of Doctor Jackson.  Sam assumed he still believed the colonel wanted him to watch the archeologist’s six.   The team CO was sitting opposite Doctor Jackson, cleaning and inspecting his MP5 but Sam noted O’Neill was constantly on alert,  as one would expect a Black Ops trained officer to be, scanning the darkening surroundings of the alien landscape.

Not wanting to waste any investigative time, Doctor Jackson would pause in his writing and peer through his field glasses in spite of the fading light at the ruins spread out before them.  He would focus on the sheared black pyramid and the damaged structures in it’s vicinity.  Sam had to admire his tenacity.  When dawn arrived, she guessed, Doctor Jackson would be off exploring. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She glanced up to look at Teal’c. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  The Jaffa warrior was intently gazing over Doctor Jackson’s left shoulder, engrossed in watching the linguist writing in his field journal.   His curiosity to learn everything of his new allies notched her respect for the alien higher. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Sam hoped they would become more than just teammates.   She was certain there was as much she could learn from Teal’c as he could learn from her.

Doctor Jackson suddenly started.  His head turned to glare at the towering Jaffa.  “What are you doing?” the archeologist demanded of the alien.  

The abruptness of his tone was so unlike his usual quiet demeanor Sam noted.

Rebuffed, Teal’c straightened.  “I meant no offense. As I said, creating the mark of the gods is forbidden to my people.  Because you possess this ability, you also possess the power of the gods.”

Doctor Jackson exhaled loudly and turned away.  “Like I said, it’s not the mark of the gods. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  It’s writing.  And apparently it’s a common tactic used by the Goa’uld to maintain their power.  I never would have succeeded in communicating with the Abydonians if Sha’re,” he voice broke, halting his impatient explanation.  He swallowed before continuing.  “If she hadn’t been brave enough to  show me she knew how to write.”

A tense silence enshrouded the four explorers.  Sam’s sympathy for her colleague swelled as she watched him struggle to keep his emotions concerning his kidnapped wife under control.   Suddenly he stood.

“DanielJackson,” Teal’c began.

The archeologist spun around and glared at the Jaffa. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “No. I don’t want to hear it,” he spat and marched away.

Sam addressed the colonel.  “Sir?”

O’Neill, ceasing his weapon maintenance, watched as Daniel, with uncharacteristic ill grace,  pointedly stood and stomped away from the campfire.  The linguist relocated himself on a bolder at the periphery of the clearing, his back to the other three members of SG-1.

Jack stood, favoring Teal’c with a sympathetic look. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He saw a flicker of the hurt Daniel’s action inflicted on the Jaffa before the stoic look hardened the dark face and he resumed his sentry tour of their perimeter.  Time to be a CO, Jack mused to himself. He saw Daniel had left his holstered sidearm beside the fire. He bent over and retrieved the weapon.

With determination, he strode toward the seated archeologist.

“Hey,” he greeted the stiff back.  “What’s going on?’

“Nothing.”

“Nothing, huh.”  Jack stepped around the seated man and saw Daniel deliberately turn his head so not to see the standing officer.  Jack decided to let that insult pass for the moment.  “Nothing except you’re avoiding Teal’c and not being very polite about it either.”

Jack watched Daniel chew his lower lip, before the stiffened back relaxed and the shoulders slumped.

“I’m sorry. It’s just so hard,” Daniel confessed.

“I know it’s hard, Daniel.  But I also know you’re strong enough to deal with it.  Maybe if the two of you could find something in common that you each share.”

Daniel’s laugh was bitter.  “I think we’ve already established that, Jack.”

The older man chose to ignore the jab.  “I’m just saying I can see it.  For someone who’s supposedly such a genius it’s a shame you can’t, or won’t.”

At this Daniel peered up at the standing officer, curious.   “See what?”

“You and Teal’c are both alone, you both had to leave your worlds because of the snakes. You both have real justification to hate Apophis, not each other.   Instead of wasting your energies on being rude to Teal’c the two of you should be aiming for the same goal.”

Daniel lowered his head shaking it.  “Jack we already had this discussion at your house.  I promised you I’d deal with being forced to work with Teal’c.   If I want to remain on SG-1 I’ll have to, won’t I?” Daniel accused.  He glanced up to O’Neill.  “You made that very clear.”

“Very clear,” Jack repeated holding out the holstered gun.

Daniel’s eyes flicked from it to Jack.  “What?”

“Put it on.”

“Why?   We’re camped for the night.”

“You wear the gun at all times while we’re off world. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  I thought I made that very clear, too.”

Daniel swiftly stood.  He snatched the holstered gun from Jack.  He was so agitated it required several attempts to connect the belt around his waist.  “There, satisfied?” he huffed before plopping down onto his rock seat.

“Okay, Jackson, you want to sulk go ahead,” Jack snapped losing his patience with Daniel’s attitude.  “Just don’t move your ass any further from the camp.  You really don’t want to be trying my patience in this,” he warned, his tone ominous to match his expression.

Daniel’s response was to glare up to the colonel.

“Just leave me alone, Jack.” 

“Yeah, not a problem,” Jack muttered stomping away from the civilian.   

_I must have  been nuts to think I could make this team function_ style='font-size:10.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt' > Jack ranted in his mind, clenching his teeth to keep his anger in check.  _Patience, O’Neill, patience.  You knew this wouldn’t be easy_ he reminded himself as he neared their camp.

Carter watched his approach to their campfire as nightfall encroached upon the eerily silent alien landscape.  “Sir?” she asked.  Her worry for their fourth team member was evident in the inquiry.    

“Daniel’ll be okay,” O’Neill assured lowering to sit beside his 2IC.   “He’s just sulking,” he continued peering at the silhouette barely discernable in the hazy gloom. style="mso-spacerun: yes" >  “He’ll get over it.”

“DanielJackson is justified in his hatred of me, O’Neill,” Teal’c voiced from where he stood alert and watching.  “I do not understand why he must, as you say, get over it. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  I am the one who must atone for my actions.”

“He’ll get over it, Teal’c,” the colonel repeated.  “I need him and his talents on this team just as I need you on my team.  He’s a civilian and I know I have to cut him some slack as far as learning to fit in with a military field unit, to become a member of a team.  It’s just he can be so damn aggravating at times.”  He exhaled loudly, fingers dancing over his own weapon.   “It’ll all work out,” he repeated with false confidence.  _I hope it will all work out.  Don’t make a liar of me, Daniel._

The three team mates were silent each lost in their own thoughts.   Sam was roused from her musing when she heard someone approach.  She instinctively held her MP5 up ready to fire if needed.   She relaxed when Doctor Jackson returned to their campfire his snit apparently over.  Or because Teal’c had now removed himself from the welcoming heat and light of the yellow orange flames to stand sentry duty, Sam debated lowering her rifle to her lap.  Silently, the archeologist sat, then pulled out his pocket size field notebook from his vest and retrieved his discarded journal.  He opened it to a half scrawled page and began writing, copying information from the smaller notebook into the larger one.  Sam watched him, sitting to his left and offering a silent physical presence.

O’Neill, who stood at Doctor Jackson’s approach, ambled over to join the attentive Jaffa.  The warrior’s posture was ramrod  straight, his eyes alert, slowly scanning the oppressive darkness engulfing them. style="mso-spacerun: yes" >  The air was still and eerily silent. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  That alone was reason enough to give Jack a severe case of the jitters.

“Teal’c.”

“O’Neill.”

The two soldiers stood silently for a time surveying this alien landscape in the soft light reflected from two moons arcing into the starry night.   Jack broke the quiet first.   “Look, Teal’c, about Daniel…” he began.

“I have wronged the one called DanielJackson,” Teal’c stated.   “I deserve to suffer his wrath.”

“I don’t agree.”

“O’Neill,” the warrior turned his head to face the officer. “I am responsible for DanielJackson’s anguish as well as yours.  I was with those who took the ones you love.”

“I know that, Teal’c.”

“Then why is O’Neill not angry?”

“Oh, I am.  Extremely pissed.   But like I told you before, not with you.  With the Goa’uld.   Those slimy snaky bastards, especially Apophis.  They’ve enslaved your people, use you as incubators, slaughter them with no remorse, and are responsible for Kawalski’s death.  I know exactly who the enemy is in this war.”  O’Neill glanced down to Teal’c’s stomach and shuddered. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “How you can have that snake in your gut….’

“I have carried a prim’ta since I was a child, O’Neill. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  To carry the larval form of the gods and to fight their battles are the reason for a Jaffa’s existence.”

“Look, I know right from wrong when I see it, Teal’c, and what the Goa’uld have done to your people is just wrong.”

“It is my hope the Tau’ri will help free my people from enslavement to the false gods.”

“Yeah, well, that’s my hope, too.  And Daniel’s.  Right now it’s just easier for him to focus his hatred on you because you’re here.    You offer a convenient target.   Eventually, he’ll direct his anger to Apophis, who really deserves it.”

“And if he does not?”

“Well, then we have a real personnel problem on our hands, one I don’t think I can solve by myself.”

“I will do whatever O’Neill commands of me.  I have pledged my life and my honor to you and the Tau’ri.   I would hope to gain O’Neill’s trust.”

“I know,” Jack confirmed removing his cap and ruffling his hand through his short grayish brown hair.  “I trust you, Teal’c.  I understand your motivation.   But I’m not the one you have to convince.”     

“O’Neill is wise.”

“No, just realistic.”  The solder replaced his cap onto his head.  “What say we take a stroll around the perimeter?”

Teal’c agreed to the suggestion with a nod of his head before hefting his staff.   Together, the two warriors began their patrol.

Sam sat at a right angle to Doctor Jackson on the fallen stone pillar serving as a bench.  She heard the crackling of the fire in the continued nighttime stillness.  She habitually tightened her grip around the barrel and hand stock of her weapon.  She kept her eyes moving, avoiding the flames of their campfire.  She noted Teal’c’s and the colonel’s current position to her right.   Both soldiers were standing at the edge of the illumination.  She could hear their low rumbles as they spoke but couldn’t decipher their words.   She, however, didn’t doubt what and whom they would be discussing as her gaze rested on their fourth team member.

Doctor Jackson was still occupied with writing in his field journal.   She split her attention between watching the archeologist work and scanning the inky blackness engulfing their camp.   When the flipping of the journal pages ceased, Sam returned her attention to the linguist. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He was peering into the night tracking the progress of their two-shadowy teammates as they completed their perimeter recon and were once again standing watch, discoursing with subdued voices.

Sam felt her sympathy for her scientific colleague well inside her once again, trying to grasp how he was dealing with his current situation.   She wasn’t sure if she would have the strength of character required to work with someone who had so grievously wounded her.  Yet, as she told Colonel O’Neill earlier, she was eager to become better acquainted with their alien team member.  Who knew what secrets the stoic 

Jaffa hid behind his impassive façade.   She had marveled at his prowess during their first field drills held the week before they made this journey.  Sam also suspected there was monumental symbolism behind Teal’c’s action of surrendering his staff weapon to her upon their successful escape from Chulak.   She made a mental note to ask him about that once they returned to Earth.  Yes, there was much waiting for her to explore concerning their Jaffa warrior.

On the other hand, Sam shifted both her thoughts and focus on Doctor Jackson, she admired and respected the archeologist.  She was still amazed at how he had solved the riddle of the Stargate in only two weeks after decades of supposed experts trying and failing.    They had connected on a intellectual level upon their first meeting on Abydos.  In him she had found a kindred scientific spirit she could associate with while wearing her astrophysicist hat as opposed to her military helmet.

She saw, and heard, her teammate shift on the pillar and still.   He was no longer looking in the direction of the colonel and Teal’c, but staring forlornly at the dirt ground.

“Doctor Jackson?”

At her soft call, the linguist turned to her.  

“Are you okay?”

“What?”

“Are you okay?,” Sam repeated.  “You seemed to be miles away just now.”

“Oh,…um…sorry.   I was just…thinking.”   His shy grin flashed and disappeared quickly.

Apparently his ire with Teal’c had vanished.  She could guess what the subdued archeologist was pondering.   “Anything I could help you with?”

The grin appeared again, but stayed longer this time. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “No, but thank you for asking, Captain Doctor.”

The two were silent as Sam, deciding she should keep him talking, plotted her next move.  “So, if you don’t mind my snooping, what’s it like being the colonel’s house guest?”

The linguist looked at her for a second before answering. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Oh, okay, I guess.”  The enigmatic grin reappeared. 

As the seconds ticked away, Sam thought the four-word reply would be all the answer he would offer.  Then, Doctor Jackson straightened and faced her. 

“Jack actually bought me a coffee grinder the other day. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He said since I ground my own yaffetta flour on Abydos I should keep practicing grinding until I can go home.”

“Really?”   Sam was surprised. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She couldn’t picture her new CO as having a soft side.   A sarcastic, irrelevant, by the book soldier yes, but not a man with much compassion or sympathy to offer to others.   

“You sound surprised,” Daniel said, as if reading her thoughts.   “Why?” 

“Well, it just doesn’t seem to fit the colonel’s persona.”

“You mean the stereotypical military hard ass, unemotional, I-could-kill-you-five-ways- just-by-looking-at-you style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Black Ops trained, all business killing machine?”

“Yeah, I guess. Not sure that’s how I would have phrased it exactly.   It’s just I read his personnel file, at least what wasn’t classified.  It didn’t really say anything about who he is aside from being one of the best Black Ops commanders in the service.”

”Jack has a soft side to him, he just doesn’t show it, especially to people he doesn’t know well.”  Doctor Jackson paused glancing to where the colonel and Teal’c stood.   “He’s endured some real personal turmoil over these past few years.  He’s still trying to cope with it,” he added his voice sympathetic.

“Wow, I didn’t know.”

“Very few people do,” he continued again facing Sam.  “I don’t know all the details myself.  I wish I knew how to help him.”  The archeologist lowered his gaze to his folded hands.

A lull in their conversation ensued as Sam mulled over this new information provided by Doctor Jackson on her new CO, and indirectly, on himself.   Here he was, enduring his own personal heartbreak concerning his abducted wife and he still found it within himself to worry about the colonel’s elusive hurt.  Sam studied the profile of the scientist. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She supposed it would be pushing to hope Doctor Jackson could also find it within himself to offer comfort for Teal’c’s situation.   No, the alien’s involvement with Sha’re’s abduction would cloud any sympathy the archeologist may harbor for the Jaffa.  Sam decided to select a new, more mundane topic of conversation in hopes of keeping the scientist talking. 

“Have you started to look for a place of your own yet?”

“No, not really.  Actually, I haven’t had time.  Between Jack dragging me out of bed before dawn to run, then work on the cartouche translations, then Jack interrupting me every few hours to either eat or attend some boring lecture on military protocol, or taking me to the shooting range or,”   Doctor Jackson paused to catch his breath.  Sam grinned.   His tirade had been spoken with a mixture of irritation and gratitude.  “Tell me, Captain Doctor, is it part of an Air Force colonel’s training to be a mother hen from hell?”

Sam chuckled before answering.   “The colonel is concerned about you.  So am I.  The military can be confusing to someone who’s not familiar with it.  You’re a member of the colonel’s team.  He wants you to feel as if you fit in.”

“Maybe,” Daniel conceded, his attention again focused on their two teammates stealthily moving in the darkness.  “But all my life, I’ve never fit in anywhere, except on Abydos.”

Doctor Jackson became silent.  Sam had heard the longing in his voice, the longing of wanting to go home, to Abydos.   She recalled how the Abydonians had respected and adored the archeologist.  It had been very emotional to watch him forced to leave that security to return to Earth.

“Yeah, well.  About the apartment,” she ventured.  The scientist turned to face her, his expression neutral.  “I only ask because my personal car finally arrived at the base.   I thought maybe we could look together.   I know Colorado Springs pretty well since I attended the Academy.  I can help you navigate the city, become familiar with it.”

The shy grin flashed again.  “Thanks.   I’d like that if, umm, you don’t mind.   I mean, if it won’t be too much trouble.”

“Glad to help out a teammate.”

“Well, I know Jack isn’t exactly the apartment hunting type and I don’t have a car so, yeah.  The sooner I find a temporary place the sooner I can get out of his house and he can have his privacy back..” 

“Good.”   Sam paused a moment longer, ready to once again switch topics now Doctor Jackson had accepted her offer of assistance.  “So, I saw you writing in your journal.  Have you learned anything about this city yet?  Earth history, especially ancient history, is not an area I’m knowledgeable in.”

“Well,” the linguist hesitated, “if you don’t mind being bored.”

“I doubt that will happen, Doctor Jackson.”  Sam straightened, looking directly to Daniel, patiently waiting.

“Okay. Well, Anubis or Anpu, was associated with death by the ancient Egyptians.   He was the great funerary god, the Judge of the Dead, the protecting deity of the necropolis.” style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Doctor Jackson glanced into the blackness.   “Apt, since this place feels dead,” he observed.  Sam involuntarily shivered.  His observation was very accurate.

“Anubis would perform the weighing of the heart during the judgment of the dead, examine the tongue of the great balance, and ensure the beam was horizontal. Worship of Anubis by the ancient Egyptians was invoked long before worship of Osiris, generally believed to be the first Pharaoh of Egypt.   They associated Anubis with the jackal because jackals would prowl around the tombs and the cities of the dead, the guardians sent by Anubis.  That’s why he was represented by the statues we saw earlier.”

“And in keeping with the Goa’uld scavenging the identities of humanity’s ancient gods,” Sam mused.

“One apparently took on the persona of Anubis,” Doctor Jackson finished for her.  “So, even though this city and this planet may be abandoned, there could be Goa’uld technology still here if we can find it.  Or, I may be able to find out just what exactly happened here, why there doesn’t seem to be any one or any animal life around.”

“That’s it!”  Sam exclaimed.   “I’ve been bothered by what didn’t seem right.  No animals, no birds, no sound but the wind rustling through the trees.  Just like you said a moment ago. style="mso-spacerun: yes"> Like it’s dead.”

“Carter, a problem?” O’Neill asked soundlessly appearing at her side.

“No, sir.”  Sam silently congratulated herself for not starting at her CO’s unexpected arrival. “It’s just Doctor Jackson helped me realize what is was about this place that was off.”

“Off?”

“Yes, sir.  No animal or bird life.”

“Yeah, Teal’c and I noticed that ourselves,” the colonel confirmed.   “Well, kids, time to get tucked in for the night.”

“Watch assignments, sir?” Sam asked standing and stretching.

“Teal’c’s volunteered to take the entire shift.  Says the snake in his gut allows him to go for several days without rest.  We already know about his heightened senses thing.”

Sam frowned.  “With all due respect, is that wise, sir?”

“Teal’c needs to know we trust him, Captain. So, my decision stands.”

“Yes, sir.”  

With no further discussion, Sam laid her MP5 beside her bedroll and crawled in, quickly settling.  She was amazed Doctor Jackson did the same offering no protest. It was the first time today he followed the colonel’s orders with no verbal rebuttals.  He lay to her left, his back to her, his face toward their campfire.  She heard the colonel rustling to her right then oppressive silence gained dominion, broken only by the occasional crackling of the wood burning in their fire.   Sam doubted she would get much sleep this night.  It was the last thought she had before drifting into a dreamless slumber.  

****

Sam awoke to the pungent, familiar aroma of brewing coffee.   She snapped her eyes open momentarily confused as to where she was.  Then reality dawned.  They were on P3575, an alien world that looked very familiar to the eastern Rockies of Colorado on Earth.  

“Good morning, Captain.  Sleep well?”

This greeting came from O’Neill.  Sam quickly sat up noticing her CO was already awake and sipping coffee from a metal cup.  Doctor Jackson sat silently and distractedly beside him doing the same.  His weary body language suggested he had gotten little, if any sleep during the night.

“Daniel got the coffee brewing.  Care to join us?”  

“Ah, yes, sir.”  Sam stood stretching, using the actions to hide her embarrassment of being the last to awaken.   “Well, after I use the facilities, sir.”   

Sam hurried to the clump of taller brush they had selected the night before for their latrine area.  She hoped her being female would not be held against her by her male teammates.   Obviously, being the girl would require some special arrangements in the field.  So far, Sam was grateful she hadn’t detected any discomfort from the three men.  Rejoining her male teammates a few minutes later, she poured herself some of the hot coffee and selected a place to sit.  She took out an energy bar from a vest pocket, unwrapped it and began to chew.  

“Carter, you have your metal detector doohickey with you?” the colonel asked, chewing around a mouthful of his own energy bar.

“Yes, sir.  I’ve already calibrated it to detect the mineral the gate is made of.”

“You know, we should give that mineral a name, shouldn’t we?”   This suggestion came from, the until then, silent Doctor Jackson.

“I’d like to,” Sam concurred. “So far all we’ve established is it’s not naturally occurring on Earth.”

“But let’s give it a name, not a number,” the scientist insisted.   “After all we’ve already named the Dial Home Device and the Garage Door Openers.”  He frowned on the last.  

“Do you have any suggestions?” Sam inquired before sipping her cooling coffee.   Very strong coffee she noted.   The archeologist apparently went in for the heavy-duty caffeine jolt first thing in the morning. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  

“Yes, actually, I do.  The Abydonians called it naquadah.”

“They did?” O’Neill asked, curious.

“Oh, well, yeah.  They told me after you’d left the first time.”

“That is correct, DanielJackson.”  At Teal’c’s confirmation, O’Neill and Sam looked to the standing warrior.

“What?” Daniel reluctantly asked, keeping his eyes focused on his coffee.

“Naquadah is the correct term,” the Jaffa repeated, “ as decreed by the System Lords.”

“Naquadah,” Sam repeated, becoming familiar with the name.  “What does it mean?”

“It doesn’t mean anything, really.  But there is a correlation to prehistoric Egypt,” Daniel paused.   

“Go on,” Sam encouraged, fascinated.  She noticed the colonel appeared interested, as did Teal’c.

“That’s the name archeologists have given the first Pre-Dynastic period of Egypt, beginning around 4500 B.C.  If the gate is dated to over ten thousand years old, that primitive culture could have been influenced by Ra.”

“I like it.  What do you think, sir?” 

“Whatever makes you kids happy,” the colonel answered.

Sam smiled their victory toward her collaborator.  The archeologist returned it with a brief grin before he once again turned inward on himself.  Sam could guess what he was dwelling on.  She hoped a day spent in exploring the battered ruins of this alien citadel would distract Doctor Jackson, keep his brilliant mind occupied with the discovery of new knowledge and not the reason behind why he was here.

****

O’Neill kicked more black grained dirt onto the grayish coals of their fire, then did some stomping with his thick soled military boots. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He hadn’t decided if they were spending another night on the planet.  That would be dependent on if they found anything of value, interest or threatening during their day of exploration.  To that end, nothing remained of their primitive encampment except the smoldering ashes of the fire.  Task completed, he turned to face his gathered team, awaiting their assignments for the day.

“Okay, kids. Our first day at camp,” he announced.  Teal’c and Carter were attentive.  Daniel, he noted, was already gazing towards the remnants of the black pyramid.  O’Neill frowned but decided to pass on scolding the civilian for the moment.  “Teal’c, you stay with Daniel while Carter and I begin our recon of this place.  Keep in radio contact every fifteen minutes.  Got that, Daniel?”  At the call of his name, the archeologist turned away from his study of the ruined vista and gave O’Neill a bewildered look. 

“What?”

“Radio, that little square thing in your vest pocket,.” To emphasize his words Jack touched the antenna of his own radio.  On second thought, “Teal’c, can you handle that?” he instructed the Jaffa.  Knowing Daniel, he’d leave his vest and backpack lying around while he wandered off studying the ruins, just like he had on Abydos the first time.  

Teal’c bowed his head, accepting his orders.  “Yes.  I will also continue to watch DanielJackson’s ass, as commanded.” 

Jack kept his stern commander expression intact as he watched Jackson’s face flush in embarrassment.  Another beat passed before Daniel began voicing his displeasure.  _At least now I have his attention_ O’Neill thought braced for the verbal onslaught.

“Why does Teal’c have to stay with me?” the petulant archeologist demanded, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the Jaffa.

“Because, Daniel, you’re exploring Goa’uld ruins and Teal’c here is our resident snake expert.  That’s why.”

“But—“

“Ah, ah,” O’Neill cut off any further protest.  “Me team leader, remember, I give the orders. style="mso-spacerun: yes" >  You team member, you follow the orders.”   Daniel paused to digest this then prepared to continue protesting but O’Neill cut him off again. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “You’re wasting time when you should be investigating,” he pointed out. 

Daniel’s blue eyes narrowed, his lips a tight line.  Just the physical display was enough to telescope his displeasure.

“So, Daniel, where do you suggest Carter and I look for weapons and such?”   Jack became quiet waiting for the archeologist to answer, hoping he had executed a successful diversion. 

Daniel’s head swiveled toward the devastated ruined city. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Well, um, maybe those buildings over there.”   He pointed his finger to the designated area. 

Jack looked at the imposing square, black blocked structure, its windowless façade pockmarked with blast damage.  The craftsmanship of the building showed in that none of the blasts had punched through into the interior.  The only opening was an uncovered rectangle shaped entryway at ground level.   

“Carter and I’ll check it out.”  He turned to his new 2IC slipping his shades on his face.  It appeared this would be another sunny, cloudless day.   “Captain.”

O’Neill lead his team toward the ruined city’s version of a downtown.   Daniel quickly surpassed his pace as they neared the first black column highlighted with golden engraved squiggles delineating the walkway leading to the damaged pyramid.   Teal’c calmly followed in the archeologist’s wake, ever alert for any threat.

“Ah, sir,” Carter began, pausing to get permission to continue her frank speak.   When O’Neill looked at her she continued.  “With all due respect, sir, is it a good command decision to have…”

“Daniel and Teal’c off together?” O’Neill finished for her. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She nodded.  “Probably not,” he admitted adjusting his cap on his head. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “But they have to get used to each other’s company, learn to work together regardless how they feel.  We’re a team, Captain.  A team relies on each other.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Besides, I have to prove to Teal’c I trust him.  If there’s trouble lurking on this planet, I trust Teal’c to keep Daniel safe.” 

Putting actions to words, O’Neill veered to his left moving cautiously toward their first destination.  Sam gave their separated teammates one final look before hurrying to rejoin her CO.

****

Daniel’s emotions warred between the excitement of finally getting down to the business of exploring the alien edifices built in the similar architectural style of ancient Egyptian structures, and being royally pissed with the Air Force colonel.  He glanced to his left, barely seeing the unwanted Jaffa’s form, marching at the edge of his vision.   He had finally deduced, in the middle of his sleepless night, that Jack was forcing them to be together in hopes he, Daniel, would become comfortable and accustomed with the Jaffa’s presence.   Daniel had promised Jack he would accommodate working with the alien on SG-1.  So far, he hadn’t been able to find that comfort zone, not when memories of Sha’re, of what she had become, the regal but cold, callused bearing creature standing hauntingly at Apophis’ side because of Teal’c’s direct involvement, haunted his every moment.  Adding to his irritation were sore muscles still protesting Jack’s beginner’s exercise regimen.  Daniel just knew Jack had made it his mission in life to torment him without mercy.  No, that wasn’t true, his little voice of conscious countered.  Jack had offered him a haven when no one else would.  Jack, through his nagging, was making sure Daniel took care of himself and other priorities instead of allowing him to wallow in self-pity and self-destruction.  Until he met Sha’re, Daniel never allowed anyone to be concerned with his well being.   It was so foreign a concept.   For now, it was just something he would have to tolerate and accept.

“Wow.   This is fantastic.”

Daniel’s ire with Jack and Teal’c vanished with his exclamation as he stood in awe at the base of the topless black pyramid.  Even without measuring instruments, Daniel’s visual survey confirmed it was not as large as the landing platform on Abydos. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Still, he had no doubt that was indeed the purpose here as well.  He absently slipped off his vest and backpack after taking out his field notebook, letting both fall unnoticed to the ground to be followed by the annoying helmet. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  A gentle sloping ramp lead into the equally dark entryway at the base of the structure.  Daniel began to stride up it.  He paused to note the glinted highlights in the standing pylons at the ramp’s base.   Observing them the previous evening via the field glasses, he had been unable to determine what they were.   Now, close up, he could see they were in fact hieroglyphic forms gilded in a gold like material, possibly gold itself.  Daniel opened his field book and began to copy the figures onto the lined pages. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  

“This feature is inconsistent with the smooth sandstone pylons on Abydos.   Apparently Anubis was more of an exterior decorator than Ra.”  Daniel stopped both his writing and solitary lecture, amused with his joke.   “Or maybe because this planet is more lush, in lieu of the arid topography of Abydos, it offers more in the way of natural resources available for exploitation.  That would certainly interest the Goa’uld.” style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He scrutinized the shiny black surface. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Daniel doubted this was naquadah, the gate element.   He wasn’t a geologist but visually the rock just looked different.  

Copying completed, Daniel hurried up the ramp patting his chest looking for his flashlight.  When he didn’t feel it, he stopped.  Looking down, he frowned.   His vest was gone. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  

“Damn.”

“DanielJackson.”   

He spun around.  Teal’c stood not more than a foot behind him, Daniel’s discarded vest and backpack hanging from his left arm.  Without a word, Daniel snatched the vest, slid the notebook into the attached backpack, slipped it on and clicked on the flashlight.  Ignoring the Jaffa, he spun around and marched into the darker entryway putting distance between them once again.  

As in Ra’s pyramid, the interior black walls were devoid of any inscriptions.   Daniel and his shadow traversed the long, gloomy corridor to enter the center chamber.  He pointed the flashlight beam upward, the bright white light highlighting the barely observable outline of the transport ring device.   Lowering the flashlight, he did a quick scan of the interior.  Nothing.   The chamber was bare except for several dark shapes resting against one wall.  

“I wonder what those are,” Daniel mused unaware he had spoken out loud.   

Curious, Daniel moved over and knelt.  This closer inspection revealed the shapes were two Jaffa helmets, sporting the Anubis motif, very similar to the one worn by Ra’s First Prime.   He picked up one of the helmets.   Something rattled inside.   Setting the flashlight on the ground, Daniel shook the helmet wondering what the hidden object could be.   When nothing fell out he shook it again, harder.  This dislodged the object.   It exited via the neck opening to crack on the stone floor.  

“Whoa!!”

Surprised, Daniel dropped the helmet and scooted away.

“DanielJackson, are you injured?”  Teal’c’s concerned inquiry mixed with the clattering of the helmet dimly echoing in the chamber before all was again quiet.  

“I’m fine.  Just surprised,” Daniel answered, then realized he had spoken to the unwanted Jaffa. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Annoyed with himself, he crept over to the grisly discovery and knelt .  A hesitant finger reached out to touch the damaged skull.

“I believe it is unwise to—“

“It’s just a damn skull!” Daniel snapped.  His finger gently traced the golden Anubis emblem that of a jackal, imbedded in the yellowed bone.  Daniel involuntarily shuddered at the implication.  He wondered if Teal’c’s emblem was also welded to his skull in the same fashion.  _How horrible_ he thought standing.  

“Damn Goa’uld,” he muttered.  Catching himself feeling unwanted sympathy for the Jaffa, Daniel clutched his flashlight, brushed past Teal’c and exited the pyramid.  

Returned to the light of the day, Daniel stood at the base of the ramp, surveying the destruction and desolation surrounding them, struggling to get his emotions under control.  Daniel’s brow furrowed in concentration.  Ignore Teal’c decide where to go next.  Focusing on exploration, he looked to his right toward the blocky buildings Jack and the Captain Doctor were planning to search.  Squinting, Daniel, could just make out their forms moving among the debris littering the area directly in front of the structure.   He tried to ignore the static issuing from his radio as Teal’c dutifully completed their first check in.   Daniel instead directed his visual investigation to his left.  He saw what he would compare to a columned temple structure from Egypt.   It was west of the rising sun and more of the gilded features flashed in the light.  Beyond the opening, between the columns no longer supporting the destroyed roof, Daniel saw single and double storied square outlying buildings extending into the distance.  That may have been where the city’s population lived, enslaved humans kept here to serve the Goa’uld.  Deciding that was his next area of investigation, Daniel began to walk mindless of whether his Jaffa shadow followed or not.

Daniel strolled along toward his destination trying to take in everything, every feature he passed, mentally logging it in his memory. style="mso-spacerun: yes" >  Again he bemoaned his lack of a camcorder.   Finally, he arrived at his destination.   As he surveyed the damage, noticing most of the pillars were destroyed leaving only partial columns rising from their pedestals, Teal’c arrived to stand silently at his side.   Daniel continued to pointedly ignore the Jaffa’s presence concentrating instead on devising a route to enter the temple like complex.  Course established, he stepped forward only to have his progress stalled by a vise like grip of a hand on his left shoulder.

“DanielJackson,” the alien said not releasing his grip.  

Daniel was prepared to snap at the Jaffa when he noted the intense expression of concentration etched on the ebony skinned face. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Teal’c scanned the vicinity, his apprehension palpable.

“Teal’c, what?” Daniel asked unable to ignore the Jaffa’s unease.

“I am discomforted.”

Daniel did a quick look around himself.  All he saw was the senseless desolation and destruction wrought by the Goa’uld as they fought amongst themselves for galactic rule.

“There is death here.”

“Ah, yeah.  Like I said yesterday, Anubis was worshiped as the Egyptian god of the dead.  Just when did Ra defeat Anubis anyway?”

“Many of your years ago.  I was but a child, I had not yet taken my first prim’ta.”

“Well, if we’re going to learn anything, I have to go in there.”   Daniel pointed to the interior of the roofless complex illuminated by alternating rays of light and shade.

“Daniel, Teal’c, come in.”

O’Neill’s voice crackling over the radio caused Daniel to involuntarily start.   Feeling embarrassed, he looked away from the Jaffa who lifted his hand away to activate the radio. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Freed, Daniel darted away, scurrying around the debris blocking the entryway and entering the courtyard.

Teal’c let the human go keeping his eye on the young Tau’ri as he entered the ruined complex.

“O’Neill, it is I, Teal’c.”

“Yeah, where are you?’

“I am with DanielJackson.  He is exploring ruins beyond the pyramid.”

“Good.   Stay there.  We’ll find you.  Keep your eyes open and keep Daniel close.  Carter and I have found something. O’Neill out.”

*****

The soldier clicked off his radio.  His face was grim as he observed the carnage before them. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He and Carter had entered the building hoping, because of it’s sturdy construction and slight damage, it would be a store house of alien technology they could confiscate to meet their number one priority of the Stargate program.  Instead, they had both detected an odd smell wafting from the ominous black entrance as they approach, an odor O’Neill quickly identified from his Black Ops field assignments.  Death.

The huge vaulted chamber they entered was piled high with bones.   O’Neill at first thought they were animal bones until Carter had found the partial human skull among the brittle and not so brittle skeletal remains scattered at their feet. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  

“I wonder what’s responsible for this?” Carter asked shining her flashlight around and illuminating nothing but bones, billions of bones.   

“Don’t know and I’m not really interested in finding out.”

“This may explain the lack of animal life,” Carter continued seeking to postulate an explanation she would be satisfied with.

“Certainly explains my creeps,” Jack offered.   Cautiously, he backed away from the gruesome bone pile and exited the building.  Carter quickly followed.   “Let’s go rejoin Daniel and Teal’c.”

“Are we leaving, sir?” Carter asked moving to match her CO’s long strides.

“No, not yet.  I want to give Daniel time to satiate his curiosity.  Otherwise all we’ll hear about when we get back is how he didn’t have enough time to do anything constructive.  Besides, we may still find something useful.  I take it no beeps on your doohickey.”

“No, sir.  These building are apparently not made from the Stargate element, I mean, naquadah. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Not being a geologist, I can’t tell you what mineral this is.   Maybe I should collect some samples anyway.”

“Yeah, okay.  After we rendezvous with Teal’c and Daniel.”

****

Daniel absently listened to the static laced conversation issuing from his radio.   Most of his attention was focused on the hidden-in-shadow engraved wall standing before him. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  It was intact somehow escaping the destruction of Ra’s invasion of this citadel.  His notebook fanned open in his hands, he was quickly copying and transcribing the panel, his head bobbing up and down as he would look, then write, then look.   The wall contained vertical rows of Egyptian hieroglyphs very similar to what he had found in the cartouche room on Abydos.  He doubted these could be yet more Stargate addresses, but that determination would have to be made at the SGC when he had ample time to translate.  These vertical groupings were divided by a series of other vertical engravings in a language and pictography he did not recognize yet seemed oddly familiar..  

“DanielJackson , O’Neill has commanded we remain here to await his arrival.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Daniel said, distractedly, keeping his focus on transcribing the wall panel.  

“These marks are familiar to me.”

Daniel didn’t realize what the Jaffa had said.  He continued writing when suddenly it dawned on him.   He turned to stare at the immobile alien warrior.  “What?”

In answer, Teal’c walked to the panel and pointed to the unknown inscriptions.  “These are also the marks of the gods.”

Daniel was astounded.  “You, you mean that’s Goa’uld, too?”

“It is.”

“This is incredible.  I never thought there would be variations of the Goa’uld language.  I mean, these other engravings are a variant form of Egyptian hieroglyphs.  There’s a possibility they say the same thing in two languages.  If true, we may be able to translate some of this Goa’uld’s writings.”   Daniel couldn’t believe their good luck.  They would find something of value on this planet after all, two dialectic examples of Goa’uld writing.   He enthusiastically resumed his copying, well aware when Jack arrived he may order them to leave.   Daniel continued to quickly, but accurately copy, while part of his brain was already formulating his arguments against leaving.  Damn, he really needed a camcorder.

He heard Teal’c moving behind him.  He finished his last entry and snapped the field journal closed.   .  

“DanielJackson.”

Reluctantly, the linguist joined the alien.  

“Additional marks.”

Daniel looked to where Teal’c pointed.  There drawn on the rough textured surface of one of the larger broken blocks, were crude figures and hieroglyphic writing.  Daniel was immediately reminded of the hidden chamber Sha’re had revealed to him on Abydos.  The floodgates opened and the emotional pain of his wife’s abduction consumed him.  As if he had been punched in the gut, Daniel fell to his knees gasping for breath. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  

The Jaffa’s strong hand rested on his left shoulder. Daniel jerked away from the unwanted touch.  “Go away,” he gasped.

“I was commanded—“

Daniel jumped to his feet in a surge of anger.  “I order you to go away!” he growled at the alien, his command laced with venom.  

The stare down lasted a few moments before the Jaffa took a step backward.   He inclined his head.   “As you wish. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  I will distance myself.”

The Jaffa retreated under Daniel’s glare.  He moved into the courtyard and halted, haloed in a shaft of the weak yellowish light of the sun.  Daniel interpreted the alien’s stiff posture to signal he would go no further.   Spinning around to kneel once more before the rudimentary drawings, Daniel allowed a single sob to escape before struggling to rein in his emotional turmoil.  Arms crossed tightly across his chest to still his trembling, he stared at the pictographs, his eyes burning with unshed tears, as other remembered primitive drawings from Abydos superimposed, along with the memory of unlocking a long dead language and history of a culture with the assistance of a courageous and beautiful woman:  Sha’re.  Bowing his head Daniel squeezed his eyes closed trapping most of the tears. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Despite his efforts, some escaped, trickling down his cheeks.  Losing his battle, he allowed his agony, held in check for the past month,  to overwhelm him.  Here, among the shattered remnants of a dead city on an apparently dead planet, no one would  be witness to his grief.

****

“Teal’c,” O’Neill called.

“This way, O’Neill.”  The Jaffa’s deep voice resonated in the stillness but allowed the soldier to easily pinpoint the warrior’s position. 

Followed by Carter, the two soldiers sidestepped and slid over the jumbled debris of blasted pillars to enter the temple’s uncovered courtyard.

“Hey, Teal’c,” O’Neill warmly greeted.  Then he frowned, removing his sunglasses.  “Where’s Daniel?” he asked, scanning the ruins.

The Jaffa pointed into a shadowed V framed by two scorched stonewalls.   Jack squinted but couldn’t see anything moving in the darkened area.  

“What’s he doing in there and why aren’t you with him?” style="mso-spacerun: yes">  O’Neill demanded curtly.

Teal’c lowered his arm.  “DanielJackson is most distressed by my presence.  He requested I depart and I honored it.”

“Most distressed, huh,” O’Neill huffed.  “Fer crying out loud,” he muttered.  “Carter fill Teal’c in on what we found.  I’ll go see about Daniel.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam watched her CO stomp toward the unseen archeologist’s position.   She didn’t like the feel of this at all.  It only made her more apprehensive adding to the unease generated by their gruesome discovery.   Apparently, the fragile bonds of the fledgling unit were being strained to the breaking point.   Sam was dismayed to think her CO’s hope for a gelling of SG-1 may not succeed after all.

”What information did you wish to impart, Captain Carter?”

Sam was drawn from her foreboding thoughts by Teal’c’s query.   “Well, that building the colonel and I went to investigate?  It wasn’t housing weapons or any technology.  It was crammed full of bones, both human and animal.”  An involuntary shiver coursed through her. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Doctor Jackson did say this was a city of the dead.   Guess it sort of answers why we’ve not seen any other life here.”

“Indeed.   This is most disturbing news.”

“I think the colonel is half convinced we need to depart ASAP.   Teal’c, would a conquering Goa’uld order a mass execution of people like that?”

“Perhaps.   I, myself, have ordered the annihilation of many by command of Apophis.” The stoic face turned to her.   “As you witnessed on Chulak.”

Sam nodded her head.  “So what’s up with Doctor Jackson?”

Teal’c frowned before answering.  “I do not believe he is up.  He is, in fact, kneeling.  He is most distressed.”

“I see.”  Concerned, Sam joined Teal’c in his vigil alert for any danger, hidden or otherwise. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Something had warehoused those bones after all.   She would occasionally glance to her immobile teammate.  She could see he was concerned for Doctor Jackson’s well being as she was. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  But as the colonel had said yesterday, this would not be a walk in the park.  Sam wondered if there was something she could do, or should have done to help. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She resumed her surveillance.  It was in the colonel’s hands now.  She wondered what he would do.   

****

Jack found Daniel, kneeling, arms tightly wrapped across his midsection, slumped against the base of a shattered pillar.  What was more amazing was the archeologist wasn’t engrossed in deciphering the odd looking squiggles nor copying them into his field notebook.  Something was wrong.   O’Neill approached, slowly coming around to Daniel’s right entering the man’s peripheral view so not to startle the linguist.   Teal’c had been right.   Daniel was quite distressed.   

“Hey, Daniel,” Jack greeted lightly, crouching and ignoring the slight protest of his right knee.  

The linguist didn’t acknowledged the greeting, his slumped posture not changing.  Jack watched as Daniel uncrossed his arms.  One hand reached up to rub his face, no doubt wiping away any evidence of tears Jack guessed.   More silence passed as Daniel’s glasses dangled from his left hand while his right massaged his temples and rubbed at his eyes.  Apparently the emotional breakdown Jack was expecting to overwhelm Daniel ever since their return from Abydos had decided to manifest itself.  Just as well, he thought shifting his rifle in his hands.   It had to happen sooner or later.

“Daniel,” Jack repeated.  Surrendering to his protesting knee he lowered himself to sit on a chunk of blasted pillar so he was facing the archeologist, while provided an unimpeded view of the courtyard.  

This time the archeologist lifted his head, right hand falling away.   Sad, red rimmed blue eyes looked toward the soldier.  Daniel had either been weeping, or the dust motes floating in the temple had irritated his eyes, or lack of sleep, or allergies….O’Neill clamped down on his mental list of excuses.   Daniel turned his gaze away to stare at the rough slab of stone covered with the pictographs. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  

“I can’t do this,” he declared, his voice hoarse and ragged.   

“Yes, you can,” Jack declared, now appearing busy with the safety on his rifle.

“No, I can’t,” Daniel repeated.  “I can’t work with him on SG-1.  I thought I could but I can’t.  I’m sorry, Jack.   I’ve let you down and I’ve failed Sha’re, again.”

“Okay, hold it right there,” Jack stated, his attention now firmly fixed on Daniel.  “Let’s back up to the beginning.  Explain yourself.”

Daniel inhaled deeply then spoke.  “I can’t be a part of SG-1 as long as Teal’c is here.  When he’s near all I can think is he’s the one…he selected her…I’ve tried to use my work ,” he waved at the crumbling temple, “ to distract me but he’s always there every time I turn around.  I can’t do this,” he repeated.

“Yes, you can.”

Daniel shook his head.  “No.   Transfer me to another team.   That way I can still look for Sha’re…”

“Nope.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed.  “Why are you doing this to me?” he demanded, voice edged with pain.

“I’m not doing this to be deliberately cruel to you, Daniel, if that’s what you’re thinking.  You’re not in this alone.  I have a very clear idea of what I am asking you to do.”

“You don’t call ordering him to loom over me as being cruel?”

“He’s protecting you.  Teal’c knows what he’s done.  He knows why you’re angry and why you dislike him.  He hasn’t asked you to forgive him, has he?”

Daniel shook his head no.  “It doesn’t matter, “ he returned to their initial topic.  “General Hammond was right.  I should stay at the base.  I don’t have the strength to do this.  Sha’re should have married someone who could protect her.”  The words cut off as Daniel lowered his head to his hands.   

“Sha’re married the man who loves her,” Jack clarified before becoming silent.   He just wasn’t any good at this touchy feely stuff.  He reviewed his options.   He could try bullying Daniel, but guessed that strategy would only backfire in the archeologist’s current emotion state.   This would be so much easier if Jackson were a soldier.  Then he could just make it an order and end of discussion.  But Daniel wasn’t a soldier, never would be and Jack never wanted him to be.   The archeologist was a civilian and Jack was more than aware of that fact when he included the man on SG-1.   He didn’t want to lose Daniel’s unique talents.   They, and the man, were vital to the success of this program.  Not normally a patient man Jack, surprisingly, had no desire to push Jackson any more than he already had.  It was cruel.   Hadn’t Daniel suffered enough already? 

Uncomfortable with staring at the distressed archeologist physically and emotionally collapsed into himself, Jack’s gaze, now adjusted to the shadowed alcove, wandered, finally fixing on the pictographs Daniel knelt before.

“Yeah, okay, you could stay at the SGC but would a lesser qualified geek be able to look at these, er, whatever they are and be able to tell me right now what they say?”  Jack became silent hoping his little jab would goad Daniel into replying.  

“It doesn’t say anything, really,” Daniel stated, his normal enthusiasm lacking in his flat tones.  He waved his right hand with glasses toward the display.  “They’re very crude pictographs, very like what Sh---we found on Abydos.”

_Okay, that says a lot right there_ style='font-size:10.0pt;mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt' > Jack mused, suddenly aware of what had most likely initiated this behavior.  “So, what does it say?” Jack persisted.

Daniel exhaled loudly slipping his glasses on his face. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He stared at the crude etchings then pointed to the upper left corner and moved his hand as he spoke.  “It was written by a priest of Anubis.  He was dying.  After the defeat of Anubis by Ra, their god abandoned them to their fate by escaping though the Chaap’ai.”  The recitation paused as Daniel scrutinized the next section.  “Because Anubis abandoned his people, the guardians of death could no longer be controlled.  They roamed the city, taking those who did not flee as their sacrifice until no one alive remained.”     

“I think we know where they went.”  At his declaration, Daniel gaped at him. “That building you thought may house technology?  It housed something alright.  Bones.   Lots and lots of freaking bones.”

“The city of the dead.”

“Yeah, so you said yesterday.”  Jack stood.  “Carter wants to collect some rock samples.  We may as well not go back empty handed.  I’m sure there’s something else here you want to take a look at. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Otherwise, you and Teal’c can join us then we’ll be on our way to the Stargate.”

Daniel sniffed before closing his notebook and slowly stood. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Jack could see the actions were meant to get Daniel’s emotions under control once again.  

“There’s one other area I want to investigate.”

“Okay.   Let’s just finish up this mission, get back to the SGC.  Then we’ll talk, try to find a solution.  Do me a favor?”   Daniel’s distraught eyes peered at Jack from behind his glasses.  “Don’t make any rash decisions until we’ve talked.  Promise me that much?”  The archeologist glumly nodded his head.  

“We need to check the other buildings behind this area. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Since we found those bones, I’d feel better knowing Teal’c’s with you.   But I’ll leave Carter instead.  Your choice.”   Jack became silent waiting for Daniel’s decision.  He hoped the archeologist wouldn’t change the status quo but Jack wasn’t going to add to his misery.

“Um, that’s okay.  The Captain Doctor needs to look for naquadah.  She can’t do that if she’s guarding me.”

“You’re right,” Jack quickly agreed, pleased Daniel was willing to suffer Teal’c’s presence for a while longer.  “Yeah, something about this place is giving me the creeps. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  The sooner we complete our survey and head home the better.”

Daniel only nodded his head again.

“You gonna be okay?”

“I’m fine,” came the curt answer. 

Daniel was lying but Jack was willing to let that transgression slide.   “Okay.  Brains before brawn.”

Daniel gave him a unrecognizable look then stepped from the dim alcove into the brighter, stone littered courtyard.  Jack followed.  They rejoined their two anxious, but patiently waiting, teammates. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  

“Daniel has one other place he wants to look.  Carter, you and I will snoop around in the vicinity and then I think we’ll bid this planet good bye.  Teal’c, with Daniel.  Maintain the same radio procedures.  Let’s go.”

Jack favored Daniel with a look, tipped his head at the attentive Jaffa, then walked away to rejoin the waiting Carter.   He kept his face neutral, lips tight.  Damn, he hated failure.

“Sir?” Carter asked, shooting worried glances to their teammates.

“He wants off the team.”

“Are you going to—“

“Haven’t decided yet,” Jack said tersely.  “Captain, focus on your doohickey.”

“Yes, sir,” Carter immediately obeyed holding the scanner out intent on following her orders.

Jack walked on, knowing he shouldn’t be short with his 2IC but also relieved she quickly responded to his dark mood and wisely followed his orders.   

****

Daniel shrugged out of his backpack and vest leaving them piled on the ground.   He studied the mound of rubble deciding the best route to reach the two black, foot tall statuettes enticing him to come to them.  Decision made, he began to slowly climb, securing his hand and foot holds in the loose debris before taking the next move.

“DanielJackson, I do not believe this is wise,” Teal’c protested.

Daniel paused, sighing.  “Look, Teal’c, Colonel O’Neill ordered you to stay with me.  I know you dislike it as much as I do.  But you’re not the CO, so I’d appreciate it if you’d shut up.”   He heaved himself up a few more feet.   The two statuettes were beguilingly close, nearly within reach.  “Besides, Jack said he wanted samples of this black rock taken back to the SGC for study.”  If this was his last mission with SG-1 he shouldn’t return to Earth empty handed. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He crawled to the next handhold pleased with his progress.   The statuettes were within reach.   “I’m just following his orders.”   Pressing his weight against the unsteady debris, Daniel’s right hand reached for the nearest carving.   

Suddenly, a much larger ebony version of the sitting statuette appeared, looming, freezing all of Daniel’s movements.  The Anubis jackal overshadowed the carved figures, attentively peering down at the vulnerable man with red faceted eyes.  Saliva drooled from rapier sharp fangs nestled in the open, pointed snout, plopping onto Daniels’ cheek.  As Daniel’s mind began to digest this was not a statue but a breathing representation of Anubis, a second equally large black, pointed ear and snout head joined it.  Two sets of red eyes blazed.  

“DanielJackson!!”

In numbing slowness, Daniel heard Teal’c’s shouted warning, followed by the sound of the staff weapon priming and firing.  He instinctively closed his eyes and turned his head away to shield it as the discharged energy flew over his head.  The blast found its target.  The air was rent with an undulating, high pierced howling.   This dissipating energy and unholy howl startled Daniel.  Jerking, he lost his balance and his handhold, falling backwards.  Hands frantically grabbing for solid rock but finding none, he tumbled down the steep mound, rolling over the sharp edged rocks, scraping bare skin and snagging cloth.  His momentum ceased when his body slammed against a pillar base, lying on his left side, back pressed against the unyielding stone.  The impact momentarily winded him.  Before Daniel could move, a crushing weight fell onto his legs.   Several of the larger dislodged boulders had followed his tumble.  Yelping at the ensuing pain, Daniel frantically struggled to free his legs but couldn’t budge the black mass.  .

The sounds of battle, pitting animal against human, drew Daniel’s attention from his own predicament.  Looking outward, he saw more of the overlarge obsidian jackal like creatures.   Fascinated, despite his predicament, Daniel observed openmouthed as Teal’c, his staff still held defensively, stood between him and the growing number of circling animals. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Guardians of Death, Daniel corrected, the meaning of the pitiful epilogue scribbled by the dying priest suddenly clear. 

Swiftly, the Jaffa began to select his targets, repeatedly firing the staff.   Even to his untrained military mind, Daniel could see Teal’c was woefully outnumbered as other black shapes converged, momentarily sniffing and growling over their dead or screeching, wounded pack members.  The others, snarling at their attacker moved closer causing the Jaffa to step back toward his trapped companion.

Daniel saw the danger a second too late.  

“Teal’c!! Behind you!!” he shouted just as the jackal leap from it’s higher perch to knock the Jaffa to the ground.

Teal’c rolled and with a display of his great strength, threw the animal off him and over his shoulder to tumble squealing into two of is pack mates.   Teal’c sought his weapon, quickly realized it was out of his reach, and turned to Daniel.  In the same instant, Daniel realized his own sidearm was trapped and just as irretrievable.  They were defenseless.  The radio antenna jabbing into his left cheek garnered Daniel’s attention. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Radio!  Of course.

Teal’c hurried to the trapped man, kneeling.  He began to grunt and strain trying to dislodge the pinning boulder.  

“No, Teal’c, you can’t move it!” Daniel shouted at the Jaffa’s wasted efforts as he frantically tried to activate his radio to call for help.   Seeing past Teal’c, Daniel spied the jackals stealthily stalk closer.  “Get away!  Go get Jack!!” He grabbed the Jaffa’s right arm trying to pull him away and encourage the alien to seek help.

Teal’c ceased his actions and looked at the trapped archeologist.   In that moment, Daniel saw in the alien’s face and eyes the unspoken vow that he would not leave.   Teal’c glanced to the nearing carnivores, then without speaking threw himself over Daniel, effectively covering the archeologist, shielding him protectively with his own body.

It took a few seconds for the stunned Daniel to realized what Teal’c had done.  His arms pinned to his chest by the Jaffa’s weight, Daniel tried to free himself. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “No, Teal’c, what are you doing!!” Daniel demanded finding it hard to speak and breathe.

“I will protect you DanielJackson, as ordered by O’Neill.”

“Are you nuts!!” Daniel gasped just before he heard the first sound of ripping fabric and the smothered sound of agony wrenched from Teal’c’s throat.   

Daniel ceased his struggling, horrified at what was happening.   “God, no, don’t do this, Teal’c!” he begged as more tearing of fabric ensued.  This time Teal’c could not subdue his anguish as his right arm was jerked away from Daniel’s face.  The arm was yanked back, a warm wetness splattering Daniel’s left cheek and still Teal’c would not defend himself from the attackers nor lift himself from Daniel.

“Please, Teal’c,” Daniel sobbed trying one more time to convince the Jaffa to leave him.

“My life for the one I have taken from you,” the Jaffa said, his voice hoarse, his dark, pain filled eyes hovering centimeters above Daniel’s own.

“No,” Daniel denied in a choking whisper.

The sound of rapid-fire machine gun discharging suddenly echoed around the two-trapped teammates.  As Daniel focused on the noise, hope rising, a second series of shots sounded.   The skin crawling unearthly death howls of the jackals as the bullets found their targets punctuated the now blood   scented air. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  As suddenly as the attack had started, the area was immersed in sudden silence.  Daniel, still focused on Teal’c’s face watched in horror as the Jaffa’s eyes closed and his head lowered to rest beside Daniel’s.

“No, Teal’c,” Daniel whispered, “please be alive.  Please.”  He could now see the pale sky of P3575 above him, his face unshielded by Teal’c’s unconscious one.   “Jack,” Daniel croaked into the deathly silence, calling for the absent soldier. 

 Miraculously, Jack was there, his worry lined face hovering and filling Daniel’s vision.

 

 “Oh, god, what a mess,” O’Neill muttered as he surveyed the unconscious Jaffa.  His fatigue jacket was shredded and blood soaked in the left shoulder and across his broad back..  Another rent in the Jaffa’s fatigue pants along his left thigh was also torn and bleeding.   The jackals had done a number on the unarmed warrior as he had sprawled himself protectively over the trapped Daniel keeping the archeologist safe from the marauders.  “Carter?”

“I can bandage these wounds but we have to get him back through Stargate to the base medical facilities.”

Jack quickly did a three sixty of their surroundings. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He knelt and with Carter’s help lifted Teal’c’s unconscious body off Daniel and laid him on the blood-splattered ground.   Carter immediately took out her field first aid kit and began to minister to the Jaffa as Jack quickly surrendered his own medial supplies to his 2IC.  O’Neill stood.  A few moments earlier, he had spied what he sought, Teal’c’s discarded staff weapon.    He rushed to it, retrieving it and hurrying back.  Taking it, the soldier slipped the flat end down between the pillar and the boulder. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Using the staff as a lever, he bounced his weight on the other end.  Slowly the boulder began to move away.

“Daniel, pull yourself out, now. Hurry!!” he ordered, teeth clenched, and face twisted with the physical effort he was expending.

Daniel slid himself slowly backwards, more of his trapped legs freeing itself with each slide.  Finally he was clear and O’Neill released his hold allowing the boulder to thump against the pillar.  Jack rushed to kneel at Daniel’s side, his hands swiftly but efficiently floating over the affected limbs.  

“I don’t feel anything broken.  Don’t see any bleeding either.  How’s it feel?”

“Sore, but I can walk,” Daniel declared gently massaging his right thigh, face pinched with discomfort while his worried blue eyes were riveted on Sam attending to the unconscious Jaffa.

“Carter?” Jack asked, his MP5 once again held in readiness before him as he resumed scanning for any sign the jackals were returning.

“Almost done, sir.”

“We have to go now before those things come back.  They’ve tasted blood and they won’t be satisfied.”

“I believe I can walk, O’Neill,” Teal’c declared through gritted teeth as Carter finished her rushed treatment.

“Teal’c!” the Jack exclaimed, not hiding his surprise at the Jaffa’s declaration, yet he did not relinquish his alertness to any encroaching threat.   

.   

Amazed, Carter leaned over her now conscious patient, her blue eyes locking with the Jaffa’s dark brown ones.  “Teal’c.   Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No.   I thank you, Captain Carter, for your care.” 

The captain nodded then assisted Teal’c, who grunted with the effort, into a sitting position.  The Jaffa strove to remain erect but his mauled back prevented him from doing so.

“I applaud your bravado, Teal’c, but you won’t make it unassisted,” O’Neill pointed out, impressed by the Jaffa’s display of will power and determination.

“I’ll do it.”

This declaration came from Daniel.  Sitting opposite the prone Jaffa, still massaging his right thigh, he had watched the proceedings in silence. 

O’Neill looked at the archeologist, his brows arched.  “Come again?”

“I said I’ll do it,” Daniel repeated.  “Look, you and the Captain Doctor need to be free to shoot those things if they come back.  I’ll help Teal’c.”

“Your leg strong enough for that?” Jack asked, not wanting to deter Daniel from volunteering but if the archeologist could barely stand himself he wouldn’t be much help to Teal’c.

“It’s nothing, just a bruise,” Daniel declared wincing as he slowly rose and stood easing his weight on his injured leg.  “I can do it,” he repeated, stubbornness in his words and on his face.

“Okay,” Jack agreed, because he knew Daniel was right.  The archeologist had correctly assessed their situation and selected their only possible means of escaping.  They had no choice if they hoped to get back to the Stargate alive.

Daniel limped over, tight lipped and slowly knelt along Teal’c’s left side.   Jack noticed a brief flicker of pain screw the archeologist’s face before it was hidden by a mask of grim determination.   

“Okay, Teal’c, let’s get you standing,” Daniel said, positioning Teal’c’s left arm over his back and clasping his hand around the Jaffa’s wrist.   His right arm snaked around the wounded alien’s waist.  He glanced to Jack and nodded he was ready.  All three men rose, grunting with the effort but the result was Teal’c was standing, wobbly but standing.   Daniel shifted more of the warrior’s weight onto his leaner frame.  “Okay,” he said signaling he was ready.

“Can you hold your staff , Teal’c,” Carter asked offering the retrieved weapon.   Teal’c clumsily clutched it in his weakened right hand but unable to hold it, the weapon clanked to the ground.   Carter immediately picked it up.

The warrior looked at O’Neill.  “Perhaps you should leave me,” he said hoarsely.

“Not gonna happen.  First rule of SG-1:   no one gets left behind.   Now let’s get the hell outta here.   Carter, take point, I’ll bring up our six.   Let’s move, campers!!”

“No, wait,” Teal’c gasped refusing to move despite Daniel’s efforts to do so.

“What?    No, Jack’s right, we have to go,” the archeologist insisted stepping forward.

“DanielJackson, your record of marks,” Teal’c said, stubbornly refusing to move, his pain glazed eyes boring into Daniel’s.

“It’s not important.  Getting---“

“No.   The knowledge you gathered here may one day free my people,” Teal’c insisted gasping as he spoke.

Daniel looked away, sought out Jack, silently asking what he should do.

“Oh fer crying out loud,” O’Neill muttered.  He spied Daniel’s discarded vest and  backpack near the mound, part of the field journal sticking out from under the Mylar vest.  He hurried over, never ceasing in watching for jackals, bent over hooked the vest in his free hand, stuffing the notebook inside.  He slung the vest and bulky pack over his left shoulder and rejoined his teammates.    

“Satisfied?” he snapped at Teal’c.

“Thank you, O’Neill,” the wounded Jaffa offered his gratitude.

Sam gathered her medical supplies, stuffing them into her vest pockets.   She held the staff weapon, studying it.   “Sir, can you show me how to operate   this?” she asked keeping a wary eye in the direction in which the jackals had retreated.

“Yeah.   Push here,” O’Neill pointed.   “When the weapon opens, aim and fire.”

“Got it, sir.”

“Are we ready to move?!” O’Neill barked.

“Yes,” Daniel answered, his voice strained from the effort needed to support the wounded Jaffa.

“Then let’s go!”  Jack placed his left hand on Teal’c’s right shoulder, nodding at Daniel.  

On point, Sam waited long enough to see Doctor Jackson take an unsteady step forward, the weakened Teal’c mimicking the action. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She could see his movements were shaky but determined.

With life threatening slowness, the explorers began their dangerous journey from the necropolis on the crumbling flag stoned path to the Stargate waiting at the other end.

Sam moved at a slow pace, allowing her teammates to stay close.   She pointed the unfamiliar Jaffa weapon defensively, finger cocked on the firing mechanism. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  They were moving too slowly she knew. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  They were in the open and vulnerable to attack.   But it was the only way home.   They inched along the pockmarked paving, Sam noting the grunts of pain and panting of exertion behind her.   Oddly the area was free of any of the hair rising howling of the Anubis jackals.  

After what seemed an eternity, the group finally came abreast of the first scattering of trees leading into the dense forest.  Sam marched ahead, her eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom.   Behind them, the air was suddenly rent by screaming.

“Sir?”

“Keep going, Carter!  We’ve got guests!”

“Jack’s right,” Daniel huffed in agreement.  “Keep moving!”

“No.   Leave me.”  Teal’c pleaded.

“You heard the colonel.  SG-1 does not leave anyone behind,” the archeologist reprimanded between panted breaths.

Sam heard a muffled oof and stopped, turning around. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Teal’c had apparently stumbled and fell to the ground pulling Doctor Jackson down with him.

“Fer cryin’ out loud!” O’Neill hissed, kneeling to assist the Jaffa to stand once again.

Sam immediately abandoned her point position to run around and now cover their six, staff pointing protectively in the direction from which they had come.   She could see hazy ebony shapes, shadows, weaving stealthily among the equally hued destroyed city structures.   “Sir, boogies at twelve o’clock,” she dutifully relayed her warning over her shoulder.  Feeling the rush of adrenaline, Sam determinedly prepared for battle, all her senses heightened to the approaching danger.

“Leave me,” Teal’c again pleaded amidst more groaning.

“Not an option.  I know you’re hurting, but, damn it, get up!  Daniel?’

“I got him.”

“Carter, back to point.”

Sam quickly obeyed, resuming her position.  Once again, SG-1 moved toward their goal in agonizing slowness.   She knew their lack of speed was a detriment to their reaching the Stargate successfully.  However, as the colonel stated, leaving Teal’c behind while they fled was just not an option to be considered.  Shrill howling originated from the ruined city behind them causing the hairs on her neck to prickle.  

“Sir?” Sam asked not stopping.

“They’re not coming yet.  I think maybe they’re dining on their former collogues.  It’s buying us some time,” came O’Neill’s assessment.

That announcement, however, conjured some nasty images, which Sam quickly vanquished.  She glanced over her shoulder.  Doctor Jackson was having some difficulty, the strain of shouldering most of the injured warrior’s weight evident,  but she noted he was determined to continue.  Teal’c was barely conscious, patches of dark red now staining the hastily applied bandages stumbling but moving forward, allowing the smaller man to not only shoulder most of his weight but also take the lead in their desperate struggle to get to the Stargate.  She glanced forward.   The path snaked ahead through the cavernous, gloomy forest.  Sam shivered and tightened her grasp on the weapon in her hands. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Why was it taking so damn long, the soldier wondered when ahead, she spied a break in the gloom.  

“Sir, I can see the meadow where the Stargate is located!” she announced over her shoulder.

“Hear that…., Teal’c. We’re    nearly     there.” 

Sam heard Doctor Jackson’s strained voice behind her encourage the wounded warrior.  There was no response from the Jaffa.

The group crept along the overgrown walkway, the black stoned pedestals of the damaged statues ignored as they passed.  Sam felt confidence building as the opening became wider with each step.  A second brief glimpse of the stone circle offering their salvation buoyed her. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  They were going to make it.

The sound of a crash reverberating behind the foursome echoed faintly in the dense woods.  

“Need to hurry, kids,” came O’Neill’s calmly voiced understated suggestion.

Sam didn’t look behind her instead focusing on the nearing Stargate.   She stepped from the forest into the meadow, taking note the probe sat where they left it yesterday.   She did a quick recon of the area and saw no threat.  

“Sir. “

“I see it, Captain.  We got gate,” O’Neill announced.  “Carter, give me the staff.  You help Daniel get Teal’c to the Stargate.  Daniel you dial out, then the three of you get your butts into that wormhole.”

Orders issued, Sam immediately obeyed, trotting to her CO, who took the Jaffa weapon from her.  Then she slid over to Teal’c right side, draping his limp right arm over her shoulders, her left grabbing the belt at his back.  She shared a glance with the struggling and obviously tiring and badly limping Doctor Jackson.  Still, grim faced, he was determined to move on.

“Got the gate address handy,” she asked recalling on Chulak how the archeologist had to frantically search his pockets for the scrape of paper on which the sequence of symbols was written.

“Got it memorized,” he huffed out.  

Sam quietly concentrated on moving the weight of the now unconscious Teal’c along.   The two scientists were dragging the Jaffa to the gate, his boots leaving deep marks in the rocky soil.   They finally arrived at the base of the platform on which the Stargate stood.  The two teammates stumbled to the ground, pulled down by Teal’c’s dead weight.  Sam was amazed Doctor Jackson had been able to assist the warrior as long and far as he had, being injured himself.  Teal’c was a heavy load.

“Here they come!”  O’Neill shouted just before the air was filled with numerous shrill barking and howling.   This was quickly followed by the sound of the staff hissing energy.  “Daniel!!”

“I’m on it!!”  Doctor Jackson yelled, hauling himself to the DHD.  Sam remained kneeling by the unmoving Teal’c, slinging her MP5 in front of her, aiming and shooting at the leaders of the pack of ruby eyed, ebony jackals to burst forth from the forest advancing toward their position. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Two abruptly jerked into the air with the impact of the bullets then plopped to the grassy ground, unmoving.  They were followed by  several more of their pack mates,  smoking wounds indicating the staff had shot them.  Sam cast a worried glance noting O’Neill’s position was isolated from them, at least twenty feet away, as he knelt, firing the alien weapon.

“DANIEL!!” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Got it!” the archeologist shouted just as the watery kawoosh of the wormhole sounded.  “Sending the iris code!!”   

Sam continued shooting the elusive black shapes bounding into the meadow as more of the jackals emerged from the forest.  There were so many of them.  Sam grimly thought how damn lucky SG-1 had been to avoid encountering the carnivores while they were vulnerable during their sleep over in the city.   

“Let’s go, Captain Doctor!!”  

At the archeologist’s call, Sam ceased firing and stood. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She hurried to assist Doctor Jackson hoist Teal’c’s unmoving form and literally dragged the unconscious Jaffa to the Stargate.

“Jack!!” Doctor Jackson called as they neared the rippling event horizon.

“Coming kids!!”

The last sight Sam saw of her CO was O’Neill backing toward the gate still firing the staff at anything that was moving.  Then the disassociation of her molecules enveloped her before she found herself stumbling onto the ramp in the gate room. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  In an exhausted heap, Sam joined a panting Doctor Jackson and unaware Teal’c.  Then boots clattered  behind her, announcing O’Neill’s arrival.

“Close the iris!” the CO shouted.  

Immediately the metal barrier dilated closed.  Two resounding thumps impacted against the shield while the distinctive sounds of the disengaging wormhole echoed in the metal cavern.

“We need some medical help here!!”  Doctor Jackson shouted as he bent over the unconscious Jaffa.

“Colonel, report!” 

Knowing the requested medics would not arrive for a few minutes, Sam began to check the effectiveness of her field first aid but heard the shouted command from General Hammond clearly above the buzzing noise swirling in the room.

“A piece of cake, sir.  Teal’c was heroic, Carter played with her doohickey, Daniel found some Goa’uld writing,” O’Neill casually announced, holding out Doctor Jackson’s vest and backpack to an attentive Marine.  “Standard recon of P3575 completed as ordered.  Request permission to usher my team to the Infirmary, general,” he added bending over and hauling a shaky Daniel to his feet.  

“I’m fine,” the archeologist protested weakly, swaying while also trying to get out of O’Neill’s grip. 

“Sure you are.”

“Permission granted.  Debriefing in three hours.  Good job, people.”

Doctor Warner and several corpsmen chose that moment to hustle into the Embarkation Room.  Sam immediately stood and moved out of their way, watching with concern as they attended to Teal’c.   With their primary assessment completed, they efficiently lifted the warrior onto a gurney and sped away.

On shaky legs, Sam nodded to the base commander before dutifully following her CO and the still protesting Doctor Jackson into the corridor.   She wondered when her insides would stop quivering and then wondered if all of their gate travels would be as, well, exciting as Chulak and now P3575.  God , she hoped so.  What a rush but her excitement of discovering new worlds was tempered by the unknown condition of their fourth team member.

****

The wavering event horizon winked into non-existence in the Stargate located on P3575.  The slavering gnawing and growling of the feasting Anubis jackals intent on devouring their fallen mates broke the eerie silence, which had greeted SG-1 upon their arrival.   Those jackals milling around the bloodied meadow ignored the black-cloaked figure that moved unheeded amongst them.   Two curious creatures sniffed cautiously at the strange metal object stationed near the silent stone ring.   Their investigation ended when the cloaked figure approached.  Heads lowered, they slunk away.

A shadow glided over the MALP before a black-gloved hand accented by the gold of a hand device caressed the probe.  The central red jewel glowed briefly fading as the whirring of the probe’s mechanisms activated.  Slowly the bulky MALP rolled forward off the platform into the grassy meadow. The cloaked figure turned and began an unhurried walk down the overgrown path, the probe dutifully following.  The Anubis jackals ignored their passage, intent on filling their bellies with fresh meat.

****

Showered and dressed in fresh fatigues, Jack lingered in the Infirmary a silent Carter at his side.  His official excuse for his presence was waiting for the medical diagnosis of his two wounded teammates.  His real reason was a personal one.  Privately, he was pleased to have Carter hovering at his side, holding this vigil with him.   Teammates showing concern for each other was a good sign they were bonding as a unit.  He was even more pleased to observe the prone Daniel, lying in a hospital bed his concerned gaze directed to where Doctor Warner and his staff were clustered around Teal’c’s bed talking in hushed voices.   Jack couldn’t hear what they were saying but he guessed it was a good indication the warrior’s condition wasn’t   too serious. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  After all Teal’c said the snake would heal his wounds.   Jack inwardly shuddered.   What a trade off, long life, health in exchange for carrying a snake in your gut.  In his opinion, that was too high a price to pay.   Jack admitted he was curious see the validity of this but Teal’c’s word was also all the assurance he required.

His attention wavered from Teal’c back to Daniel.  The archeologist was wearing a starched scrub top the remainder of him covered by a sheet from the waist down.  He’d insisted his only injury was the bruised thigh and a few surficial cuts and abrasion, which now sported a lovely covering of orange tinted antiseptic.  Jack wanted Doctor Warner to confirm or deny Daniel’s self-diagnosis.  If true, he intended to take Daniel somewhere where they could have a heart to heart.  Jack saw a hint of worry cross Daniel’s weary face.  Because of what happened on the planet, Jack was guessing the archeologist was seeing Teal’c in a new light maybe as an intelligent, caring being wrongly enslaved by the Goa’uld…just as the Abydonians had been.   

Doctor Warner ended his consultation with his nursing staff and strode over to his second patient.  This was Jack’s cue to do the same.  He sensed Carter shadowing him.  

The physician opened a large manila envelope lying on Daniel’s sheeted feet and held the x-ray transparency toward some light.  “Well, no fractures.”

“I told you, it was just a bruise,” Daniel groused as Warner replaced the x-ray in the envelope. 

The physician set it aside and lifted the sheet away reveling the wound.   Jack scrunched his face at the sight.   That had to be painful he thought taking in the kaleidoscope of blacks and dark blues outlined in puffy reddened skin covering Daniel’s outer and top thigh.

“Now that’s gotta hurt, right, Doc,” he voiced his thought noticing Daniel was remaining stoically silent.

Warner nodded while he gently palpitated the injured area. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Daniel winced a few times, his body stiffening.

“All right,” the physician announced, recovering the leg. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “I want you to remain on base for the next few days and rest, try to stay off your feet as much as possible.  I’ll prescribe some pain pills and muscle relaxants.   Even so, your leg will stiffen on you.   You should be prepared for that.”

“Okay,” Daniel said.  “Can I get dressed now?”

“Yes. I’ll go and get the medication.”  Nodding at Jack and Carter, the doctor departed.

“Need a hand?” Jack asked as Daniel struggled into a sitting position.   

“No, I can do it.”

“Suit yourself.”  

“Ah, sir, I’d like to sit with Teal’c for a time,” Carter suggested.   

“Sure, go ahead.  I can handle the debrief with Hammond.”

Jack had to admire his 2IC’s tact.  By removing herself, Daniel would not have an audience as he fumbled getting dressed.

“Yes, sir.  Glad you’ll be okay, Doctor Jackson.”  She smiled before moving over to take a seat at the sleeping Jaffa’s side.

Jack watched as Daniel slipped on the clean pair of BDUs struggling but determined to complete dressing himself.  Once done, he leaned against the bed and eyed the socks in his hand then the tennis shoes sitting by the bed.  Instead of asking, and knowing his offer would be refused, Jack liberated the socks and knelt slipping them quickly on each foot.  He allowed Daniel  to insert his feet into the shoes before tightening and tying the laces.   Task completed he stood as Doctor Warner returned with the pills.

“By the way, Colonel, all of your MRIs were negative”’ the physician informed him.

“Great.   No hitchhiking snakes on this trip,” Jack quipped.  “Oh, Doc.   We still need to find something for Daniel’s allergies.  Those shots you gave him didn’t exactly work.  Started sneezing as soon as we arrived on the planet.”  Jack noted his teasing didn’t even register on the archeologist who was once again looking at a seated Carter and bed ridden Teal’c.

“Thank you, Colonel.  Back to the drawing board, eh Doctor Jackson.”  Daniel never answered and Doctor Warner proceeded to relay his instructions for the medication to a somewhat distracted civilian.  

“Don’t worry, Doc, I’ll see that Daniel does what he’s supposed to do,” Jack ensured.

Daniel shot Jack an exasperated look before he took the proffered pill vials.   “How’s Teal’c?” he asked the physician.

“His vitals are quite good considering the blood loss he experienced.   His wounds have already begun to heal.   It’s amazing. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  I suppose the symbiont is responsible.”

“So, he’ll be okay.”

“Yes.   In a few days, we’ll never know he was injured.”  Warner departed to continue his rounds.

“Kinda heroic, Teal’c throwing himself over you to protect you from those jackals,” Jack began conversationally.

“Yeah.”   Daniel’s answer was non-committal as he slipped the vials into his shirt pocket.

_Well, this isn’t going the way I planned_ style='font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt' >  “Feel up to a little stroll?” Jack asked.  Daniel looked at him, curious. 

“I’ll be fine, Jack.  You don’t have to baby-sit me.  Umm, shouldn’t you stay? I mean Teal’c.”  He didn’t complete his statement merely waved weakly in the recovering Jaffa’s direction.

“I think Carter’s got that covered for the moment. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  I’d like to show you something,”

Daniel glanced down, cautiously testing his injured leg. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He looked back to Jack.  “Okay.”

“Good.   Let’s go.”  Jack exited the Infirmary, deliberately shortening his strides   so a hobbling Daniel could keep up with little effort.  

The two men halted before the elevator.  Jack pushed the button to summon the car. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  As they waited, they stood in silence, Jack stealing brief glimpses of the lost-in-thought archeologist at his side.   The car arrived and they entered.   Jack selected the designated floor.   The doors rumbled closed and the elevator gave a slight jerk before moving downward.  Daniel reached a hand out to steady himself as he watched the floors flash by on the indicator.  The car stopped and Jack motioned Daniel to exit first.

“Where are we going?”  Daniel asked, his curiosity overcoming his distracted thoughts.  He gave one empty hallway a look before he turned and glanced down a second dim but equally deserted corridor, his forehead creasing in confusion. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this level before.”

“Storage level,” Jack explained before he resumed walking. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  The clomping of his boots echoed weakly off the stark concrete and metal walls.         

Daniel followed in his wake, adding a second set of softly echoing footfalls.   Jack rounded the corner and stopped at a table.  The bored SF seated behind it, stood and saluted smartly.  The two men each signed the security clipboard.   Jack moved to the closed door, swiping his security card through the reader.  The mechanisms clicked and he pulled it open.

“This way.”

Jack entered the pitch-black room and waited for Daniel to follow before he flipped on the light switch.  Illumination from the overhead fixtures flooded the room in brightness, fully bathing the large erect object centered in the storage chamber.  

“What’s that?” Daniel’s query was full of wonder and curiosity.   Without encouragement he hobbled forward.  

Jack shook his head.  Daniel’s appetite for discovering and learning about anything new would never be satiated.   He supposed that was a good thing.   The archeologist now stood before the grotesque object, fingers of his right hand lightly brushing over the smashed black metal like figures.  Jack opened his mouth to tell the man not to touch but Daniel had lifted his hand away and was now limping around the tableau, his intense blue eyes scrutinizing every detail.  He disappeared behind it.   A few seconds later, Daniel reappeared on the opposite side.  He limped to stand to Jack’s right, his unasked question reflected on his face.

“The Stargate wasn’t the only thing Catherine’s father discovered under the cover stone in Giza in 1928.”

“They found this too?”

“Ah huh.  Look familiar?”

Daniel peered again at the outlines of the smashed figures. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Jaffa.  Anubis Jaffa.” 

Jack shrugged his shoulders.  “You’re the expert in ancient cultures.”

“So, why are you showing me this now?”

“Couple of reasons.  One, to remind you why, aside from finding Sha’re and Skaara, we’re  here, to defeat the Goa’uld so what happened to those people on P3575, hopefully, won’t happen again.  And second, if Teal’c hadn’t been a member of SG-1 on this last mission, we never would have known about what went down between Anubis and Ra.”

“We would have, once I translated the hieroglyphs,” Daniel countered.

“Maybe,” Jack conceded. “But if Teal’c hadn’t been there guarding your ass you’d be nothing but chewed up  bits and pieces in the bellies of those animals, no doubt giving them major heartburn.   But you’d still be dead.”

Daniel didn’t answer immediately much to Jack’s surprise. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Instead, the archeologist wrapped his arms loosely across his chest and stared at the grotesque cenotaph.

“I still can’t understand why,” Daniel began then drifted into silence. 

 Jack mentally patted himself on the back for guessing what had kept Daniel so preoccupied.

“Why he’d willingly sacrifice himself to save your life?” Jack offered.   Daniel nodded. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Maybe you should ask him.’

“Maybe.”

“It’s like I keep asking myself why a dweeb I once knew,” at this Daniel stared at Jack open mouthed,  “and I made very clear had no use for, willingly took a staff blast meant to kill me when I wanted to die anyway.”  The mouth closed and Daniel peered at Jack through glasses and bangs. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “So, you interested in hearing what I think?”

“You think?”  Daniel snorted.   “This I have to hear.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile at the archeologist’s attempted humor.   “I think Teal’c realizes you’re a valuable member of SG-1. That you’re essential to defeating the Goa’uld and freeing the Jaffa from slavery.  And since you won’t bother to even give him the time of day, Teal’c’s actions have to prove how remorseful he feels about his past distasteful deeds. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  That’s he’s willing to do anything to correct them and to work with you on the team.”

“Have you really forgiven him for taking Skaara?’

“No.   But I know I have a damn better chance of getting him back with Teal’c’s help than without it.” style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Jack paused, ready to offer his final argument.   “I’d like to keep this team together, Daniel.  But if you really feel you can’t work with Teal’c at your side, then I’ll grant your request and reassign you to another team or to an advisory position here on the base.”

Jack quieted, waiting for Daniel’s answer.  He really didn’t want to let the archeologist go but if Daniel was as miserable as he claimed on the planet, being forced into Teal’c’s company for days on end, well Jack realized maybe he had been just a bit too overbearing and cowed Daniel into a position he didn’t want to be in.   He was a hard ass, that was true, but he did have compassion.  He just didn’t let it get out much.  He had a reputation to maintain after all.

“I want to stay on SG-1.”

Jack kept his cool colonel demeanor in place but inside he was congratulating himself.

“On one condition.”

Oops, he should have seen that coming.

“Can you help me through the military red tape to get camcorders for our off world missions?  Since my time with whatever ruins we find will be limited if I can tape everything I can at least give them more study here at the base.”

“Sure, Daniel.” 

Jack would have agreed to just about any request from the archeologist, but he wasn’t about to let Daniel know that.  He laid a guiding arm across the younger man’s shoulders as they turned to exit the storage room.  “Let’s go over it at dinner.  Have to make sure you eat and keep your strength up.  Then I’ll tuck you in for the night,” he continued outlining the remainder of the day’s plans, closing the door behind them.

“Jack.”

“Don’t Jack me, Doctor Jackson,” he scolded ushering Daniel down the corridor toward the elevator.  “You need sleep.   Wake up call at 0500 tomorrow.”

Daniel scowled.  “Jack, I can hardly walk much less run…”

“Who said anything about running?” Jack cut off his protests.   “No, we’re starting your weight lifting program.  Build up your stamina.   What, you thought I didn’t hear you huffing and puffing while we were evacing the planet?”

“Oh, and I suppose you wouldn’t do the same while half carrying Teal’c to the gate on an injured leg,” Daniel retorted as they entered the elevator car.

“Nope,” Jack answered a smug expression on his face as the elevator doors closed, cutting off Daniel’s biting rejoinder.

*****

Sam sat rigid in the plastic chair, her blue eyes fixed on the steady rise and fall of Teal’c’s sheeted chest.  She vaguely heard the off cadence beeping of several monitors dutifully reporting the alien was, indeed alive.  Apparently he was going to heal and be okay.  Sam found that hard to believe having been the one who had done the field first aid.   She had witnessed firsthand the severity of the jagged gashes rent through skin and muscle which had marred Teal’c’s back, right arm and left leg.  And the blood loss.  Yet here he was, resting and according to Doctor Warmer, practically healing before their very eyes.   The scientist part of her was intrigued, but for now, it was  overwhelmed by the nurturing  part of her concerned for the well being of a teammate.  

It took a moment for Sam to register she was being observed by two very dark, but inquisitive eyes.  She smiled in greeting.  “Hey, Teal’c.   We made it back to the SGC.   I guess Doctor Warner has already told you, you’ll apparently heal completely.”

“Yes, my symbiont will heal my wounds.”

“Wow.   That’s, well, that’s just incredible.”

“Why are you here, Captain Carter?” Teal’c asked, ignoring her observation.

“Oh, well, to see if you’re okay mainly.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.  I’ll leave if I’m upsetting you.”  Sam began to rise, not sure what, if anything, she may have done wrong.

“No, I am not offended,” Teal’c quickly replied.  Sam continued rising to stand anyway.  “No one has in the past expressed their concern for my well being.”

“Never?” Sam asked astounded.

“No.   But it pleases me. I am grateful for your concern.”

“We’re all concerned, Teal’c.  I’m sure the colonel will be by to visit once our debriefing is ended.”

“And DanielJackson?”

“I don’t know,” Sam truthfully replied.  She wondered how the talk between the archeologist and the colonel was going.  Apparently she’d find out in the debriefing.  “Well, you need rest.   I’ll check in on you later, okay?’

“I would be honored.”

Sam smiled and patted his hand lightly before leaving wondering if the newly formed SG-1 was still whole or not. 

****

Daniel hovered outside one of the Infirmary entrances. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  SG-1, minus Teal’c, had completed their debriefing an hour ago.  As promised, Jack had supported his request for camcorders for all the field units and General Hammond had agreed.  Doctor Warner had pronounced the wounded Jaffa was nearly recovered from his horrible wounds.   The briefing, however had ended with the rather odd unsolved mystery of the missing MALP. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  SG-3 had gated to P3575 to retrieve the probe but no trace of the machine could be found within the vicinity of the planet’s Stargate.   

Daniel shivered involuntarily.  Maybe that was a mystery he really didn’t want to dwell on.  Rather he watched as Doctor Warner and a nurse stood beside the bed in which the recovering Jaffa lay.  They were discussing something with the alien but Daniel could not discern their words.  A few minutes passed and the physician and nurse walked away from their patient. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Doctor Warner spied Daniel lingering in the hallway and walked towards him.  

“Doctor Jackson, hello.  Something I can do for you?  How’s your leg?” the physician asked, concerned.

“Ah, for me, no. I’m fine.  My leg is fine.  Well, I mean how is he?”   

The doctor peered over his shoulder to Teal’c.  “I don’t know how but apparently the symbiont has almost healed his wounds.  I still want to keep him overnight for observation.  He can have visitors.”

“Visitors?”

“Yes.   Isn’t that why you’re standing here?”

“Well, no,” Daniel mumbled suddenly uncomfortable.

“DanielJackson.”

“Don’t stay too long,” Doctor Warner instructed as he departed.

Daniel hesitated in the doorway furiously thinking of a means to leave without being impolite.  But the Jaffa had already seen him and even now continued to stare at him, his dark face impassive.   Clutching the objects in his hands for security, Daniel willed himself to enter the infirmary and approach the alien’s bed.

“Ah, hi,” he said, barely able to get the words out.

Teal’c dipped his head in greeting.  “DanielJackson,” he repeated.

A long silence ensued.  Daniel fidgeted with the objects in his hands and his eyes darted to various medical equipment in the Infirmary in an attempt to avoid the Jaffa.

“Ah, the doctor said you’ll be okay,” he offered, still refusing to look at the Jaffa.

“Indeed.   My  symbiont will heal my wounds.  I could, in fact, return to my quarters now.”

“Really?” Daniel asked, curious despite his unease, his gaze now settled on the patient.  “Wow.   Well then, I should go and let you rest,” he said, back stepping away.

“I am rested, DanielJackson,” Teal’c declared.  “Is it not time for my reading lessons?” style="mso-spacerun: yes">  When Daniel did not answer, he continued.   “You have come to inform me you do not wish to continue,” Teal’c stated with finality.

Daniel was taken aback at the statement. “No, I mean, yes, ah no.”   He became silent, organizing his thoughts.  “The lessons will continue when you’re rested.  Why would you think…?”

“On the planet, you said my presence distressed you. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  I believed—“

“No, no, “ Daniel quickly interrupted.  “That was very rude of me.  I’m sorry.   Um, please try to forget I ever said that.   I don’t mind tutoring you.”

“Then, I am prepared to proceed.”

“What?   Well, okay.  But first,” Daniel moved to the bedside. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He held out the white surfaced writing board clutched in his hands and rested it on top Teal’c’s lap.   “I’ve been thinking about what happened on P57573.   With finding the, um, Goa’uld writing.   Jack was right. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  I could use your help with the translations, if you’re still willing?”

“I would be honored to assist you, DanielJackson.”

Daniel felt his face flushing and moved his eyes to stare at the white board.   “Thank you.  That’s, well, thank you.  In the meantime, I thought I’d teach you something.”  Teal’c arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

“To write your name.  In English, our language, maybe in the Jaffa language later once I learn how to read and decipher it.”

Teal’c's normally impassive face did not hide his astonishment.   “You will teach me the marks of the Tau’ri?”

“It’s writing, Teal’c,” Daniel gently corrected uncapping the marker.   “Not the marks of the Tau’ri.   Watch.”  Holding the board with his left hand, Daniel carefully wrote out Teal’c’s name in neat, black, block letters.  “See?  Your name.   Now you try.” style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He held the marker for the Jaffa. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Clumsy with the unfamiliar object, Teal’c was unsuccessful in holding it as Daniel had.  “Um, here, like this.”  Daniel hesitated for a moment then placed his right hand over the Jaffa’s larger one.   Together, he guided Teal’c’s hand in printing his name a second time on the board.  “See? T E A L ‘ C.  Your name.”

Teal’c’s stoic face broke into a smile of wonderment.  He reverently tilted his head toward the archeologist.   “Thank you, DanielJackson, for this gift.   I am honored.” style="mso-spacerun: yes">  He wrote his name again, unassisted, several times, each rendition becoming clearer and more legible.  When the board was full, Daniel wiped it cleaned with a cloth, leaving Teal’c’s last and best attempt in place.

“Is it permitted for DanielJackson to instruct me in the writing of O’Neill’s name?”

“Sure.”

The process was repeated again and for a third time with Captain Doctor’s name.  Teal’c studied his handiwork with glowing pride.  He turned to the linguist.  “The name of DanielJackson?”  he asked.

Daniel nodded and assisted Teal’c in writing his name on the board then allowed the Jaffa to proceed on his own.  Daniel watched Teal’c meticulously and with deliberate strokes write his name on the board in capitol letters as he had done with the other members of SG-1.    When completed he held the board for his teacher to scrutinize and pass judgment.  Daniel, despite his dislike of the Jaffa, ghosted a grin.   His name was proudly displayed, correctly spelled with no space between his first and last name.

“Is this correct?”

“Ah, yeah, well, except you need a,” Daniel pointed, then withdrew his hand.   What difference did it make if there was no space between his names.  It was a small victory against the Goa’uld  Daniel prayed would lead to larger ones. “It’s perfect, Teal’c.”   

With unhidden pride, the Jaffa admired his first attempts at writing.   Daniel noticed the warrior expressed a sense of wonder and exhilaration as he comprehended what he had achieved, the mastery of something long denied his people.  Despite their animosity, Daniel felt his own satisfaction in sharing a minute of his knowledge with a receptive pupil. 

On P3575, Jack had suggested he and Teal’c find something in common.   They had.  He was a teacher and Teal’c was an eager and willing student.   Teal’c could provide insight into a totally alien culture.  A few minutes passed before Daniel realized Teal’c was scrutinizing him.

Feeling uncomfortable, Daniel crossed his arms and lowered his head. “Umm, Teal’c, on the planet,” he paused.  Lifting his head, he leveled his gaze on the reclining warrior. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Why did you do it? Protect me even after I was, well, to put it bluntly, rude to you?  My life is not worth more than yours.”

“You must be protected,” Teal’c answered.  “You possess the wisdom and knowledge to free my people.   I have wronged you.   I deserve your contempt.”

Daniel lifted a hand signaling Teal’c into silence.  “Yeah, umm, about that,” he quieted, lowering both his eyes and his hand, recrossing his arms tightly around himself. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about it. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  I mean,” he faltered his face screwing in pain.   “I …I can’t talk about it.   Not yet, anyway.”

“As you wish.  But know this.   I renew my pledge to assist you in reclaiming your mate.” Teal’c inclined his head, sealing his vow.   “Will this ease your discomfort in my presence?”

Daneil’s brow furrowed in thought as he chewed his lower lip. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  It was his decision now.  “Yeah…if we’re going to make this team thing work, then, yes, I can find it within myself to work at your side.”

“O’Neill will be pleased.”

“You’re right. Jack has enough to deal with at the moment. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  This will make his job as team leader much easier.”

“Is this why you assisted me in our escape from the planet?” Teal’c asked.

“I suppose.  Like Jack said, we don’t leave team members behind.”

“The Jaffa do not practice this creed.  If I was still in the service of the false god I would have been abandoned to survive or die alone.”  Teal’c paused in his recitation of this facet of a Jaffa’s life. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “The Tau’ri creed is preferable.”

“I agree.”  Daniel favored Teal’c with a shy grin.  “If you don’t mind, I have a question?”  The Jaffa nodded his permission.  Daniel pointed to the gold emblem affixed to the forehead.  “On the planet, the skull in side the helmet, it appeared the emblem was welded into the bone.  How…”

“You are correct, DanielJackson.  The mark of the god is carved into the skin and the bone before the molten metal is applied.”

Daniel’s face paled. “Ahh, that’s barbaric.”

“Only the strongest Jaffa are selected to become First Primes.”

“That’s no excuse for torture.  The Goa’uld are evil and must be destroyed,” Daniel declared, feeling his hatred toward the alien menace roiling inside.

“That is my wish as well.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Is it permitted to continue the practice of….writing my name?” Teal’c asked with some hesitation.

“Sure, go ahead.  Reading can wait until tomorrow.”  Daniel pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat to both ease the twinges of pain in his leg and watch his pupil practice his penmanship.

Find some common ground, Jack had advised him.  Being included as a member of SG-1 was his only hope of finding Sha’re and Skaara.  Jack was the only person here he trusted.  Well, Daniel amended, he was growing very fond of the Captain Doctor. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  And maybe, as impossible as it seemed, one day he could include Teal’c in his exclusive circle of friends.  One day.  Maybe.

Teal’c continued his writing under Daniel’s careful eye. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  Jack had been right about something else.   The Goa’uld were responsible for his personal agony, not Teal’c. He doubted he could ever forgive the Jaffa’s involvement with Sha’re’s and Skaara’s abductions, but Teal’c was willing to help find them and Daniel needed all the help he could get.   Daniel had no idea the gruff Air Force Colonel could be so world wise. He filed that revelation away with the other aspects of Jack O’Neill he had discovered over the past month. Like an archeological excavation, he would keep digging until he found the heart and soul of the older man.  And probably learn more about himself in the process.

****

Sam lingered in the hallway outside one of the infirmary entrances.   She smiled at what she saw.

“So, Captain, eavesdropping?”

Sam started at her CO’s unexpected whispered voice. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  She straightened to attention, her smile vanishing.   “Not eavesdropping, sir,” she declared.   Noting O’Neill’s disbelief she amended, “Well, yes, I guess I am.  I came to visit Teal’c but he already has a visitor,” she replied keeping her voice low.   “Take a look, sir,” she suggested.

“A visitor?  Really?”   O’Neill leaned around her to peer into the infirmary.  He straightened to address his  grinning 2IC.   “How about that?”

“Yes, sir.  Apparently your plan was successful.”

“Plan, Captain?” he countered, confused.

“Well, the mission to P3575, sir.  You hoped the team would bond?” Sam reminded.

“Oh, that plan,” O’Neill said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam looked at her CO.  He was not at all like her perceived idea of who he would be.  “So, we did find something of value on P3575 after all, sir.”

“So we did, Captain.”

“If I may ask, sir.  Is Doctor Jackson remaining on SG-1?”

“Yep.   Decided he just can’t get along without me,” O’Neill quipped.

Sam suspected some truth lay behind that declaration. style="mso-spacerun: yes">  “We’re going to be okay, sir.”

“Yes, Captain, we are.  Care to join Daniel and me for dinner later?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good.   Well, I’ll leave Daniel and Teal’c to their bonding, and you to your eavesdropping.  Remember, dinner.  Be punctual.”

With a jaunty arch of his eyebrows O’Neill turned and sauntered down the hallway.  Sam watched him go before once again peering in to observe her two teammates engaged in something they both found fascinating.  

“The journey begins.  I hope it’s a long one.”

**El Fin**

  


* * *

  


> Previously published in I’m Just  
> Sayin’ 1

* * *

> March 21, 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
